Next Generation:Their Story
by Tashwampa
Summary: This is a set of Drabbles/One-shots for the Next Generation of Harry Potter through their lives.
1. Teddy

Next Generation: Their Story

Teddy

_`I'll never know them. All I have is stories, and pictures.'_

Teddy Lupin, while he may be generally happy, he could never truly shake the melancholy that held on tightly to him. As much as he wanted to see the sacrifice in his parents decision, all he could think about was the way that they were never there to see him grow up. To see him grow up. In their minds, he would always be that little, smiling baby. He cried. He cried for hours in the room that he'd lived in since he was a baby. He loved Grandma Andy, he really did. Uncle Harry to. His godfather had answered all his questions without sugarcoating. Honestly, and without giving out his opinions. He loved hi for it. But he knew that nothing could replace that knowledge that your parents could give you. He was an orpahn for life. It was something that his godfather could understand. He looked at one of the few pictures that he had of both his parents with him as an infant. Though his father was pale and tired looking(was the full moon far away?) he was happy. Teddy could see that. His mother was just the living image of laughter, of beauty, in his eyes. Hre hair was dark purple and pixie-cut, her eyes a vivid green(though he knew that naturally they were brown). He took a breath shaky breath and let it out. He sat for a few moments silence before he heard his grandmother knocking on his bedroom door.

"Teddy? What are you doing up so late? You need to get some sleep. The train is coming tomorrow."

Teddy observed her graying hair. Her wrinkled face. Her dark eyes. This was not his mother. He thought of Harry, who had dark, messy hair. Green eyes. He was not his father. He had no parents.

_Just an orpahn. Never a son. Just an orphan._

He gave a weak smile smile for his grandmother.

"Aw, c'mon Grandma Andy. I'll be alright. I'm a big boy after all."

His grandmother rolled his eyes.

"Teddy. I know you. What bothering you? You've never been so quiet at dinner." she sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. She gaave him a lingering kiss on the temple and looked at him.

"I just...I'm am orphan Grandma Andy. My parents died long before my first birthday and they'll never know if I like pulling pranks, or if I like treacle tart, bloody hell they don't even know if I love them or not!" he was breathing heavily now his hair turning dark and his eyes were moving across the color spectrum. Normally swearing like that would earn him some kind of tongue-tieing curse but his grandmother seemed deaf to his words.

"C'mon. We're going. Get up, and put on some clothes." She stood up and waited for Teddy to get his pants on. He froze on his bed and looked at his grndmother, wondering if his pranks had finally drove her mental.

"Where are we going? What are you talking about?" She gestured for him to stand up adn waved her wand. A par of pants sailed into his face.

"C'mon. Get movin' we're going." her insistence was getting on his nerves but he got ready.

"Seriously, Grandma Andy, it's the middle of the night. Where are we going to go?"Teddy furrowed his brow and, like anytime when his emotions were starting to run away with him, his hair changed colors.

"We're going to Harry's. I see you've finished getting dressed. Let's go." While Teddy was against going to Harry's in the middle of the night, he couldn't argue with his formiddable grandmother. So, the went throught the halls of the house and arrived in the living room and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Really grandma Andy, this isn't necessary. Besides Harry and Ginny probably want to sl-"His grandmother cut across him.

"No I think he will appreciate me telling him this. He probably wants to speak to you as well."

Teddy sighed as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, calling for Harry's home. He was sure the ruckus would wake Harry and his family. He felt like a misbehaving child.

He heard Harry's footsteps coming toward him. As he rounded the corner, Teddy saw his wand first. Teddy rolled his eyes. After peace for thirteen years, he should have more confidence in the safety of his house.

"Oh, Teddy it's just you. What are you doing here? Are you causing trouble?" Harry's voice was ruffled from sleep and he let out a yawn. Teddy felt a pang of guilt. If he wasn't so bleeding difficult Harry could ahve sleep and Andy wouldn't be so grayed and-. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry's worried tone. He covered it up with humor.

"`Just me' C'mon Harry. You can't be bored of me already! I'm awesome, right? Can't get enough of me." He even gave a short bark of laughter, but knew that Harry could see through his deception.

"Teddy. Really? What's wrong?" Harry stepped forward and all signs of exhaustion disappeared. Teddy collapsed onto the couch and covered his eyes and supported himself on his knees.

"I guess I already know, huh?" Harry sat next to his godson, and looked at him.

"It's just...I wish I knew them. I want _them_ to raise me. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate and love all everyone's done for me, but...it's just not the same. I mean, you wanted your parents, right? You weren't ever just content having everyone else?" Teddy's voice was getting hoarse with emotion and his eyes were watering. He looked up at his godfather, not even concealing his tears, knowing that to Harry it made no difference.

"Yeah, I wanted my parents to. At the same time, I just couldn't help but think that it could have been worse. I could have gone through my entire life being unloved and ended up no better than Voldermort. But I didn't. I had people who loved me and I loved them too. I know that it's easy to just look at th dark side of things and not think positively. But that not what it's about. It's about understanding the sacrifice that your parents made so you could have a happier life. They did it for _you_ Teddy. I know that they want to be with you and raise you themselves. But if the choice lay between you being in a safe happy world, or them alive, but you seeing the worst things the world the world can offer." Harry's voice was thoughtful and sad. Teddy knew that Harry missed his parents just like Teddy. Teddy smiled lightly and gave Harry a hug.

"Thanks, Harry. You really know how to cheer up a bloke." Teddy grinned as his godfather blushed.

"Nah, that's Mione's department. I just talk too much." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"I should get some sleep. Gotta go back to Hogwarts looking great as usual." Harry gave a chuckle and patted Teddy's back.

"You better get to it, or Andy'll have my hide."

"Are you _scared_ of her Harry. _Really?_ Wow, Harry, you don't have any guts at all do you?" Before Harry could protest, Andy's voice penetrated the quiet room.

"I can be quite frightening Theodore." Teddy gave a start, and for a moment his features were wrought with fear. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Hello, Andy!" Harry said pleasantly giving Andy a wide smile. Obviously he was finding Andy's sudden appearance entertaining.

"Hello Harry. James and Albus still giving you trouble?"

"You bet," Harry answered, laughing "though, I'm sure Angelina and George have more trouble with Fred."

"Naturally."

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I do have work tomorrow." Harry started to look tired again.

"Of course. C'mon, you first, Teddy. Harry needs his sleep."

"Okay, okay. G'bye Harry!" And Teddy left for his home.

"He went to his room, and changed out of his jeans, and got into his bed, with his heart and mind feeling so much lighter.

"Teddy?" Andy called poking her head in the door.

"Yes?"

"If you stay up this late, curse, or get cheeky like that again, I'll hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth for a week."

Teddy groaned."Sorry Grandma Andy."

Andy gave a sweet and loving smile."Forgiven. Good night Teddy."

"Goodnight, Andy."

_`Goodnight mom and dad.'_


	2. Victoire

Next Generation: Their Story

Victoire

Victoire Weasley was confused. She knew that she was beautiful. She was one of those girls who didn't need constant compliments to know that she was beautiful. Long platinum blonde hair. Slim waist. Delicate features. The veela in her even gave her a bit too much pride, but she was working on that. For years she'd been cahsing after that Teddy Lupin, but he didn't understand just how much she loved him. Yes. She knew she'd loved Teddy, since she was eleven. So what if she hadn't known it herself? Or that he was still so obviously in the dark...

For one heart-breaking moment, she wondered if he already knew and just refused to play her silly game. She shook her head. No. Teddy was kinder than that. He had one of the biggest hearts that she knew.(well, _all_ her family had big hearts, but Teddy was a special case)Nevertheless she knew that what she was doing now could very well be embarrassing to both of them. Especially Teddy. How could he, a sixth year ever take her, a fourth year, seriously? She had to be crazy if she thought that it would matter to him. No not crazy. Just a Weasley. So, with her frienda she approached Teddy, though the fell back a few feet to give he space to talk to Teddy.

"Theodore." her tinkling voice caught Teddy's name. She knew that he mother's tendency to be blunt and brutally honest was about to rear its ugly head, but Victoire could not stop herself. Her father (and her mother, however grudgingly) had warned that being so honest can sometimes backfire. She saw no harm in being honest. Wasn't that the best policy? How could peopl fault her for wanting to tell the truth.

"Yes?" Teddy answered her, raising his eyebrow. Teddy's friends nudged each other. They knew very well how much Victoire like Teddy. Thought why Teddy didn't she wasn't sure. He obviously was smart. How could he not see? She always talked to him, when she could in the common room. She stood up for him when people teased his ability to change his features. (she wasn't sure why that would be insulting, but it upset Teddy, so it upset her.)

"I was wondering if you wanted to study with em. Or well help me, that is. I'm having a little trouble with the Summoning Charm." She knew this was absolutely bull. She was damn(if either of her parents heard her say this...) good at Charms and everyone in her year knew it. Teddy tilted his head and raised his eybrow.

"Really? Well, sure I guess..." he trailed off since one of his friends had whispered into his ear. He gave them a quizzical look. "Why would I ask her that? You sure? Well, okay then."

Vicoire gave his friend a vicious glare. She needed to be the one to tell him. She was already plannning revenge.

"Hey, Victoire, why've you been following me?"

Victoire decided to be brutally honest in a split second. "Because I like you. A lot." Well, _mostly_ honest, anyway.(Who was she kidding? That was so far away from the truth.)

"Oh. _Oh!_" For a moment Teddy looked at her. The moment turned into a minute. A minute turned into a few. Her friends began whispering, and his friends were looking at each other, giving sly looks.

"Teddy?" she was getting worried now. Teddy wasn't restless or anything, but she was sure that he hadn't blinked yet. That couldn't possibly be healthy, or normal quite frankly.

"Hm? Oh. You know what? Yeah, I'll help you with whatever you need. But you'll have to help me take my N.E., mind you." He gave her a smile that seemed _more_ than that friendly smile he usually gave. Or was that just wishful thinking?

"Great. Meet me in the library, in ten minutes?" she said this with confidence. She _knew_ Teddy. This would easier than she thought.

"Yeah, that's perfect." He seemed to have only eyes for her.

In the weeks that they began dating she and Teddy found that they'd become the`It' couple. That is to say, that they were very(and creepily Victoire thought)popular. Girls came to her, demanding to know if Teddy was as repressed and devilishly handsome as he appeared. Boys came to Teddy asking if it was true that Victoire was part veela, and if she had any single cousins. To be honest, they were immune to it. They were only wrapped up in their thoughts and moments with each other.

"You know that Corey was hit with a stinging jinx, yesterday? It was a surprise attack. Bloke, still looks bad." Teddy and Victoire were sitting under a tree next to the lake, with victoire settled betwwen his legs, resting on his chest. Teddy should have been studying, she knew, but how could she interrupt their time together. Next year, they wouldn't get this time, since he would be studying for his N.E..(He was studying this year for them as well.)

"Really? That's horrible! What about Madam Pomphrey? She couldn't help?" Victoire was hiding her smile.

"Well, turns out that he took a book out the libraby and it go messed up while he had it. Madam Pince requested that he be punished. Apparently that included not getting help with simple injuries. Madam Pomphrey looked like she'd losed her mind when she wasn't allowed to help him though."

"That's rotten luck."

"Sure is..Vicky, why are you smiling?"


	3. Molly

Next Generation: Their Story

Molly

This was it. She was going to be Sorted. She'd been waiting for this her entire life. Hogwarts. She only hoped that she would fit in. Molly was like her father in many ways. She had the Weasley red hair, glasses, and she could be very awkward when the situation was right. She remembered how her family told countless stories of finding out who they were by simply going to Hogwarts. That it gave one the feeling of belonging. She wasnted it more than anything. To be somewhere one was surrounded by those who understood who she was. Standing in line was the worst. Knowing that she would be at the end. It gave her more time to think about her options. She knew she must be doing this wrong, because of the simple lack of nerves. Molly was never a nervous person. Waiting for punishment from Grandma Molly never made her fidgety, like her other cousins. She knew that she was far too mature for her age. Looking at everything from a logical point of view. She observed the people around her. She spotted Victoire and Teddy, who gave her frantic waves of happiness. She smiled and gave her own discreet greeting. People noticed, despite it. They broke out into whisperes.

"She's a Weasley."

"How can you tell?"

"The hair."

"She'll be a Gryffindor."

"Aren't they all?"

She drowned them out. She kept her face blank and observed the teachers. McGonagall was there as Headmistress. The line up was the same as it had bee after the War. The only addition who was new was the new DADA teacher and the Transfiguration teacher, a nondescrpit man. The DADA teacher was a very kind looking woman who looked like any curse would be to harsh for her. Transfiguration teacher had roving eyes and he stood by the hat, his posture straight and perfect. Molly felt that Uncle Harry would have been better for the job. She recognized Professor Sprout from Neville's pictures. They had become proteges over the years. She knew that Sprout was going to retire soon. Neville had told her so. Her name was called.

"Weasley, Molly." She walked to the front, her steps steady and her face only curious. She placed the hat on her head, and it slid down concealing the Great Hall

_Mmm. Another Weasley, eh? Well, I know how this is__-__Well, well, well. A trend breaker. I think you'll have no objections?_

_`If you don't mind. I'd like to be where I belong. Not where everyone _believes_ I should belong.'_

_Very well._ "RAVENCLAW!" The last word was yelled, and Molly took off the hat and handed it to a the Transfiiguration teacher. Victoire and Teddy looked crestfallen, but broke into happy grins when they saw her pleased face. She joined the people of her house and she felt at home. She had no doubts that this was the place she belonged. She turned to her neighbor and gave them a smile. She smiled back her dark eyes sparkling. Molly was home, after all these years.


	4. Fred

Next Generation: Their Story

Fred

"Set it off!"

_**BOOM!**_ The sound was loud and Fred and Teddy tore off down the corner, using a secret passageway to get away. Teddy went off to the left while Fred stayed on his path, making sure to walk naturally. He just had to wait for Filch to see Teddy and he could

"**LUPIN!** IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Fred could picture Filch's red face and the vein bulging from his neck. He went off aon a steady run, and got to the kitchen.

He convinced the Elves to wait for dinner tonight to set off his own fireworks. He just had to distract Filch now so that Teddy could get out.

Inspiration struck.

"Peeves! Hey Peeves!" he called waiting for the poltergeist to take the bait.

"Yes?" Peeves was acting grudgingly. He could only guess why, but he had to work fast.

"McGonagall, asks that you leave Filch alone right now, because he's worknig, and she doesn't want him to be stressed or anything, I dunno, just don't cause trouble, okay?" Fred kept his voice calm and even pleading. He saw Peeves' face light up and smiled to himself. Peeves bounced down the corridor and waited down the corridor of Filch's office waiting. It was coming he could feel it.

_**SMASH! BOOM! CRASH!**_ He could only guess what Peeves had done but he was thankful for it. Filch came out. looking completely demented, and he prayed that his guffaws wouldn't give him away. Teddy tore out smiling when Filch was well out of sight.

"What did you do. I think Filch is off his rocker now." Teddy and Fred ran away amd came to Gryffindor Tower looking out of beath and slightly windblown, but otherwise innocent.

Victoire rolled her eyes at them, though right now she looked like Fred. The commone room looked confused but kept quiet. Since Fred's coming to Hogwarts they learned not to ask to many questions about his pranks. Teddy motioned to his own "twin" and they went to the boys' dormitories. He waited impatiently for the Polyjuice to wear off. When it did his friend gave him an angry look.

"What took you guys so long? I thought you weren't gonna make it for a second there."

Teddy looked at Fred since the delay was on his side.

"Peeves. He was kinda hesistant. Those bleeding house elves were pretty hard to convince, too. But, I did alright."

"Are you kidding? It was bloddy brilliant, that was! C'mon. We gotta show we have alibis, now." So for a grueling two hours, they waited. Then their first prank finallly set off. It was similar to the swamp Fred and George had set off, but it was a rainforest, with animals and plants actually gave students rashes. It was dark and damp, and it was Fred's greatest invention. He'd been working on it with Teddy and with technical help from Auntie Hermione. Filch had been beside himself. He was screaming down the halls until McGonagall came to see him. After his screaming about `those miscreants' he'd went away screaming at Peeves who was teasing him.

By dinner time things had settled down and everyone's laughs for the day had quieted. Fred kept eating, keeping up the appearance of calm. Then the fireworks went off. They scattered themselves the room after bursting from the meat, vegetables, and pudding. The bounced around screaming insults at people and hitting their faces. Teddy, Fred, and Vicoire were not saved out of necessity. People laughed and got targeted by the fireworks. It was complete chaos and Fred loved it. His face was alight with laughter, while being covered in food and he kept his laughing. Then McGonagall's voice, magically amplified echoed.

"Please, sit down. Teddy Lupin, Fred Weasley, come to my office, now." Teddy and Fred stood up, stil laughing and joined McGonagall in her office. This place was familiR to Fred and sat down and got comfortable.

"That trick you two pulled with the forest just wasn't enough, was it? You had completely ruined dinner! Make no mistakes, your parents will know Fred! Don't laught Teddy! Andy will know, make no mistake. This may be your last year Teddy, but you will be punished! Fred you havesix more years. Don't worry I'll follow your footsteps." With that she strode from her office. The door slammed behind her, and silence followed. The burst into laughter despite the Portraits of previous Headmaters and headmistresses that gave them disapproving loos. Except one. He smiled behind his glasses and his eyes twinkled. Fred recounted the plan step by step to Dumbledore and laughed whole-heartedly when it was over. The trouble they were going to be in was nothing compared to the laughter they shared when it was over. McGonagall came followed by ANgelina Weasley and Andy Tonks.

"Damn." Teddy said.

"What was that?" all three women snapped.

Fred stifled his laughter.

"Fred Weasley! How dare you! First year, and you're already more than anyone can handle, when you get home..." Angelina trailed off and Fred gulped.

"Theodore Remus Lupin. You may be of age, but before you leave, you _willI be punished!_ I can't believw this! Did you even study for your N.E.? Are you going to have Ts all over it? It pray for you that you won't! I'll tell Harry about this as well, don't you worry! We'll see what he says!" Andy and Angelina looked formiddable as they stared down Fred and Teddy. They blanched under the pressure. But tfor years they would laugh. And Fred thought it was a damn good prank.


	5. Dominique

**AN: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to izzybee, who has added my story to her Alerts! I'm so excited for this story and support from anyone is welcome XD You rock izzybee!**

Next Generation: Their Story

Dominique

Dominque was ugly. She knew it and her cousins knew it. Everyone had eyes for Victoire and she couldn't stop it. But unlike how everyone else would even knew, it didn't bother her. She was intelligent, kind and she knew it. Unlike he sister or he brother she had picked up French and could speak to he mother in French. She knew Vicoire wanted to, but she couldn't seem to pick it up. Dominique was tall, strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. But her features were striking and not the delicate ones, that most males would prefer. She watched he sister follow Teddy around outside and she felt a vicious happiness. It made her happy to see that her sister would have to _earn_ attention, as opposed to her winning it with her devastating good looks. Dominque felt a pang of guilt and shame sadness as she caught up with her thoughts.

"Quel est le problème de Dominique? Pourquoi ne jouez-vous?" Dominique watched her beautiful mother approach her and replied in French, her voice sad and lonely in the quiet.

"Rien, maman. Je ne me sens pas comme jouer en ce moment." Dominique looked away from the window to see he mother's skeptical face and sighed.

Her dad came in and saw their less than heppy discussion an joined in. HE asked Dominique what was wrong and she answered truhfully in English. Or rather, she asked a question.

"Am I pretty?" her small young voice sounded so sad that Fleur couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes.

"Yes. You are one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life." Bill's voice was strong and truthful. Dominque stared at the scarred face of her father and felt like she would be like him when she grew. She would be ugly, but embrace her fate and be the person she wanted to be. She didn't _need_ to be beautiful. She could be ugly and live her life. She would do that. Just like Daddy. Just like Daddy.

Fleur grabbed Dominique and gave her a hug feeling sad for her wonderful beautiful daughter that couldn't see that she was beautiful.

"You are beautiful! Do not dobt thatt for a second! All of my children are beautiful!" Fleur looked Dominique dead in the eyes as she said this.

"Will I be loved?" Dominique asked her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. You will be loved." her father replied kissing her temple.

And that would be enough. Enought for the rest of her life.


	6. Roxanne

Next Generation: Their Story

Roxxanne

She was a Ravenclaw. As unbelievable as it was, she was a Ravenclaw. Not matter how daring she was, or how loyal, or even that cunning sense that she could revert to, she was a Ravenclaw deep in her heart. But she wasn't a model Ravenclaw. In essence everything she did was to learn, regardless if it was the appropriate way or not. She was a fifth year now. She had opted out of studying this week, because, honestly, she needed to rest.(plus she needed more time for Quidditch, otherwise she'd never be the best Beater Hogwarts had ever seen.)

She found her best friend Lysander in the library reading like he usually does. He read the most out of everyone in the House and he was damn proud of it she knew. She approached and pressed her hands over his eyes, startling him.

She deepened her voice and spoke. "Guess who?"

"Roxxanne, I'm trying to read. You need to stop doing that. One day someone's going to curse you. Then you won't be able to play for the team." He answered twisting in his chair to look at her.

She scowled shifting her weight to her left hip and crossed her arms under her well endowed chest. "What? Please, I could take whoever it may be. I'm bored, and you're my best friend. You need to entertain me. I know you finished studying this week, just like me! So whadya say? Wreak some havok?"

Lysander scooted his chair back some more and gave he a skeptical look."When have I _ever_ helped you wreak havok_ anywhere_?" He raised an eyebrow and challengened her to argue.

"You keep my moral up, which makes me want to wreak havok, which makes me come back. It's an endless cycle of havok wreaking." When he let his guard down, she plopped in his lap, knowing that he was used to it after all these years. She'd wanted to go out with him, but she could never do it. She didn't want to finally make him leave. She knew she was a handful and that he could be with his books without her distractions.

He chuckled lowly and the proximity to her ear made her spine tingle. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really should point you in the direction of the ideal Ravenclaw. You cause far too much trouble." he was teasing her but she rose to the bait, as she usually did.

"Are you kidding? How can you have fun that way? I love being in Ravenclaw, but I do like to be me, and it's easier when I've been like this for years. You know that. I want to break taboos and trends. I would've been the first Weasley here if Molly hadn't beaten me. But you know what. I'm the first girl Beater in twenty years! Weird, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna be Captain next year too! I know it!" Her voice was hopeful and she was sitting up straight as if just talking made her happier. Being friends with her for years made it so he could get her rallied up, with litte effort

"You won't if you keep making Flitwick lose his mind." he pointed out snorting.

For a moment she observed his dreamy eyes that were sharply watching her. His touseled blonde hair, just like his mother's. She ran her hand through it. After being friends since first year, Roxxie had made things clear she was a very affectionate person(to those she liked anyway)and she did things like that all the time. Except, she knew that deep down Lysander meant much more to him than a good-no, best friend. No, she loved him. That moment, that epiphany hit her so hard that she gasped aloud.

_"Oh!"_

"What Roxxie, are you okay?" the worry on his face spoke to her, like the epiphany she had she knew he felt the same. So without any hesitation or any thinking she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. For a second he didn't respond, but he responded with fevor and passion that she honestly thought was beyond him. She guessed that this must mean so much for him to put so much into it. They pulled away and gazed.

"You love me? As in, _love_ me? And I didn't realize. Damn, that sucks. Coulda had more time."

"I thought you'd never figure it out." he teased his voice low and husky. The laughed until they were interrupted by Fred Weasley, Roxxanne's brother.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Scamander?" Fred had always liked Lysander, but if he was going to make out with his sister in the _library_, his opinion would easily change.

"Procreating." Roxxie deadpanned.

Fred rolled his eyes."Get up, Roxxie, so I can kill him." Lysander looked quite unpertrubed and simply looked at Fred.

"Fred, really? Please. How about _we_ duel. Haven't had a good fight in ages. You'll be good enough to keep me on my toes." While Fred rolled his eyes at his sister, he couldn't deny that she was an excellent dueler. He decided not to push it.

"Nevermind. Don't think I'm not telling dad about this." Fred gave Lysander an overprotective brother look and strode out of the library.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" Lysander said lightly, inviting Roxxie back to his lap.

She sat in his lap, and put her head on his shoulder and kissed it.

"Yeah. Still wanted to duel though. I guess I'll ask Uncle Harry when I get home for Christmas. He'll beat me, though. Oh, well that's how you lear, right? Failure?"

Lysander chuckled again and smiled. "Yeah. In some ways."

Roxxie hopped up and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" Lysander asked as he grabbed his book as she dragged him out of the library.

"Hogsmaede. I want some sugar quills." she continued to drag him all the way to the humpbacked witch.

"Why must you drag me into these things?" he asked his voice exaspperated.

"Because. You're my best friend."

With those word she dragged him to Hagsmaede, bought far too much candy and wreaked havok on the castle. All with her best friend. Well, boyfriend now.


	7. Lucy

**AN:Wow, I misspelled Roxanne's name, several time, in the last chapter, but I can't seem to change it. Well, I'm sorry for that. Because I get ticked off when people do that. So, again I'm sorry. I don't want to sound attention-whore-ish, but I'm gonna have to ask for reviews. I can't keep writing a story when I feel that no one wants to read it, so I'm gonna ask for revies. Not a lot, but enough to know that someone want to read this. Also, I've forgotten disclaimers, but look for it at the bottom. Enjoy.**

Next Generation: Their Story

Lucy

"Lucy, are you paying attention? Professor Longbottom is going to be upset if you aren't."

Lucy shook her head and paid attention to professor Longbottme. He may be a friend of Uncle Ron, Harry and Aunt Hermione, but she didn't know him as well, as say, James. She wished that she did, because he seemed nice. Well, he _was nice _but, he expected a lot from people. His own childrem, Alice and Jeremy, got no slack. It was actually kind of funny how things like that worked out. Lucy was focusing on trying to get the Snargle-Puffs, but all she could think about was what her cousing James said to her, just last week.

_"Your dad didn't even help until he end of the war. He's not a hero. He's just a prat."_

Lucy hadn't let that go, obviously. Unlike, Molly who was ever, so in control of her emotions, Lucy had blown up with magic and rage, soundly hexing James' mouth closed and gives him painful hives. Her dad had been apalled and had no idea what to do. Grandma Weasley, however, punished Lucy. However, when Lucy explained(through gritted teeth) why she'd attacked James, Grandma Weasley had waited until the hives grew to the size of Galleons before helping James. Uncle Harry hadn't been impressed either. After coming home Christmas, Lucy was thinking about it all the time. She'd known that he was skeptical of You-Know-Who's(Lucy couldn't bring herself to say the name. _She_ hadn't fought hime, or his followers so she felt she had no right to say it anyway.) return. She'd never known that until the Final Battle her father finally help. But really, as far as she was concerned, he _did_ fight. Regardless of if he did from the beginning or at the very end. Who was James to call anyone a prat _anyway?_ He was the definition of prat. But anyway, regardless of what James thought she _was_ proud of her dad so why was she always thinking about it? Why did she occasionally think about how the War might have changed. Maybe more people would have lived. Was her father a helping hand in the murders of those inoocent people, simply because he had no faith in Uncle Harry? Lucy hadn't realized it, but now she was hyperventilating, as well as crying. Her whole class stared at her, wondering if this lesson was too much for her.

"Ms. Weasley? Are you hurt? Do you need the Hospital Wing?" Professor Longbottom was giving her a thoroughly worried look, and she decided that she did need to leave.

"Y-yes. I do. C-could I leave?" she cursed herself for crying in front of her peers, and no doubt all he cousing awould know by dinner and they would all be asking her whether she was alright.

"Yes, of course." She felt the whole class' eyes on her as she left, with her bags, still crying, and struggling for breath so she wouldn't pass out. She made her way to the Owlery, navigating her way through blurs but saw it as she went inside. She was alone. Thank goodness, or she'd have to hide her tears. She didn't want to hide them. She wanted them to fall a testament to her misery. She pulled out parchment, a quill, and ink. She wrote furiously to her mother, who she knew would give her straight answers. She sent of her owl, Venus, who gave her an affectionate nick and flew away. Lucy watched her fly away and she decidd to wait until she came back. She was alone before she heard footsteps and someone's cough. She looked up slowly into the face of her cousin Dominique. Lucy tried to hide her face, but knew it didn't work. She saw her tears.

"You should be in class, petit cousin." Lucy had heard this phrase so many times that she knew she was calling her little cousin, yet again.

"I'm not much smaller than you. Only by three years."Lucy rolled her eyes at her cousin and looked out the opening that Venus had disappeared through.

"Okay. Why are you here and not in class? We've all heard that you've been crying. Roxxie was ready to go beat up, whoever did it."

Lucy let out a loud, watery chuckle(frightening some of the owls) ans smiled.

"She would. But, it's just that...what James said. I can't seem to get it out of my head, and wondering. Could my dad have helped save lives? There might not have been so much bloodshed." Lucy looked back out the opening, and saw a figure coming back. She turned back to Dominique who was approaching her.

"James is a prat. You know that. He wanted to upset you, and you've let him. Don't think about when your father joined the fight for justice. Think about the fact that he _did_ when so many others were standing by waitting for defeat. He's a Weasley, so naturally, he had to be stubborn until the end. You should know that." Dominique sat next to Kucy and put an arm around her shoulder. She watched Venus come closer. Lucy got the letter and read it. She smiled and looked up at her cousin.

"You're right. James is a prat, he just wishes he were as cool as my dad. Let's go. I'm getting hungry." So they left the Owlery both laughing about an incident that Lucy had missed when she holed up in the Owlery. So as they entered the Great Hall whispers broke out across the massive room. Roxanne got up from Ravenclaw dragging Lysander with her.

"Are you okay? It's okay if someone did this, because I can easily kick their ass. I'll deul them, if you want." Lucy let out a loud laugh and gave Roxie a grateful smile. 

"Nah, that's okay. Though, if you want to help, the source of my crying was James, indirectly, so I guess you could-"

Before her words were out of her mouth Roxie left the three of them and walked over to Gryffindor table and punched James in the arm, so hard with her Beater arms(Lucy alsmost felt bad, but remembered how much she'd bee crying) that James cried out, grabbing his arm on relex and yelped when his arm came into contact with the area she'd punched.

"Ow, I think you broke my bleeding arm! How am I supposed to play for Gryffindor tommorrow?" The Hall was now watching the two cousins glare each other down.

"Madam Pomphrey will fix you up. Yell at meagain, and I'll curse you all the way to Killimanjaro."

"What the bloddy hell is that?

"A mountain. Just like your ego."

"_Why _am I getting attacked. I haven't done anything to you!"

"You're a prick. Do I, or anyone else, _really_ need a reason?" With those words, she turned on her heel and grabbed Lysander's hand(Lucy wondered why they weren't dating) and gave Lucy a parting wink as she went to Ravenclaw table(people stared as she passed). Lucy looked at Dominique and gave her a hug, thanking her, for her help.

"No problem. Family sticks together. Especially, us Weasleys." Dominique went to Gryffindor and openly teased James as he nursed his arm(why wouldn't he just go to Madam Pomphrey?)with is uninjured hand.

Lucy figured, she could live with what her dad did because her mother's words came back to her and she smiled.

_Why are you listening to James. He could go crazy and he'd be a right side nicer. Your afther's a hero, and James just wants to be famous for something he did. Nevermind that._

_Love and kisses,_

_Mum_

Sometimes, her mum was just too awesome.

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K Rowling and the author(Tashwampa) claims no right to the characters. Only OCs, plots, and personlaity details belong to the author. The author only wishes to entertain.**


	8. Rose

**I'm dedicatin this chapter to: PrincesSkywalkerOrgana(love the name! XD) and to Sarah-Lilium.(hehe) Thank you dears, how kind of you! Hope you enjoy it!**

Next Generation: Their Story

Rose

Rose had every intention of listening to her dad. She was what you'd call a `Daddy's Girl'. She adored her dad, so she'd listen. But then, they'd locked eyes. His grey irises locking with her blue ones. She couldn't look away. He grinned and she smiled, uncertainly, back. How could she not? It was a beautiful smile. She said goodbye to her parents and gave them each kisses. She pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and grabbed her luggage, dragging it to thethe train. Her cousin, Fred gave her a hand and he left quickly without a word. She figured he'd be planning pranks, right about now. She saw Albus in a compartment, so she joined him.

"Hey Rose." Albus greeted, his voice much happier than it had been on the weeks proceeding this very date.

"Hey. You look better. Did you finally stop listening to James? You know he likes to laugh at others' expense, far too much."

"Yeah, dad said as much. He talked to me, and I feel better." he replied.

"Yes, well, I'm glad that y-" Rose was cut off by someone bursting into the compartment. Well, bursting was an overstatement. More like stumbled, when she thought about it.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full, or people keep trying to curse me." the boy said looking wild-eyed, before he took a deep breath and calming down.

"Um, sure." Albus answered, his face uncertain. Surely he recognized him from the platform.

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy, by the way. What about you?" he asked sitting down.

"Albus Potter."

"Rose Weasley." The boy jumped and looked at them expectantly.

"So, you're not going to curse me are you? Good, 'cause I wasn't kidding about people trying to curse me." he said letting out a relieved breath.

"Why would we do that? We don't even know you." Albus asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well, our family hasn't exactly gotten along, from what my dad told me. He told me, he was pretty awful to them." Scorpius answered, looking dejected.

"Well as long as you're not going to act the same way, we could be friends." Rose spoke up, giving him a delicate smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Scorpius answered, grinning at them widely, his eyes, alight with happiness. So for the rest of the ride, they were laughing and laughing. This happiness was almost shattered when Scorpius became a Slytherin and she and Albus became Gryffindors. However, the smile that Scorpius gave them, promised that they would remain friends. So for the first week, it was awkward for all of them. Not being with their House primarily in class. Instead they were with Scorpius. But, did they stop? Of course not, that was the way they wanted to spend their time, then, Merlin's pants, they would. Of course, James had been less than happy with their newfound friend. However, when he had insulted Scorpius, he found himself at the end of two wands, and saw that his cousin and brother were very angry indeed. It was a great year for all threee of them. Rose couldn't help but feel that she had found her closest friends. When, she'd floo'ed her mother about how much fun she was having, her mother had looked reminiscent and had told Rose to have fun. Scorpius was always so nice, even when Slytherins would mock her and her family, she could ignore them. Albus could, but eventually, he'd lose his cool. Scorpius was completely intolerant of theses insults and even recieved his first detention from standing up for Rose's family. Now when looking at him, she would feel a flip in her belly and warm sensation in her chest. Could she have crush on Scorpius..? Well, it wouldn't be the strangest thing in the world.


	9. James

**An: Thischapter is dedicated to PrincessSkywalkerOrgana who is starting to become my favorite, and to NUDGELOVER(I thought of chcolate when I saw this) for putting this on their favorite stories list. A true honor, I thank you both.**

Next Generation: Their Story

James

Seventh year. It was his last year and James was loving it. He was planning to play Chaser professionally and he had the best girlfriend in the world. Alice Longbottom was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, and he knew that people should be jealous. Currently he was in the library(it was a tragedy, but he wanted to graduate) with Alice, who was studying fiercely on Charms, her worst subject. She flipped through her notes and flipped back, refering to her book. Her hair was in a messy bun, as she hated when it was in her way. James smiled at her despereate face. It was pretty awful, but she looked so cute. James almost teased her, but decided that is face looked fine the way it was.

"You want some help? You look off your rocker." James offered. He was leaning back in his chair, and observing those around him, a lazy smile on his face. He had every confidence that he would pass, though he studied a little every night.

"You shouldn't lean in you chair like that. You might fall. And why aren't you studying? You may be brilliant, but you still need to study, like the rest of us mortals." Alice replied rolling her eyes, and giving a quick, stressful smile.

"Nah. I have excellent balance. Why would I study, when I did that with you yesterday, for hours?" James asked.

"Because. These are N.E.. If you fail you're likely to not graduate. Do you, the amazing James Potter want to be known as a dropout?" Alice teased looking away from her studying.

"No, I don't suppose I do. But, why are _you_ studying? You're brilliant! Smarter than me." James said giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Isn't everyone?" she teased turing to him fully and giving him a wide grin.

"Probably. But, Merlin's pants, Alice! I'm pretty sure you're studying more than Lysander. And that's not right. You should atke a break anyway. It's Saturday, and we're wasting away in this dusty old library, with _Madam Pince_. I'm going mad here! C'mon, let's go the the lake." James suggested, standing up and offering his hand to his girlfriend.

"Well, oh alright, but tomorrow, we're studying until two 'o clock. Okay? I don't want to fall behind, in my studies. And what's wrong with Madam Pince? She's a little eccentric, but not a bad person." Alice said, biting her lip. James rolled his eyes and grabbed her bags, and carried them for her. They walked down the halls, some people rushing, by, and other strolling at their leisure. Alice was telling James about a fight that two girls in her House had tha tended up with a nasty Bat Bogey Hex.

"Ouch. Why do girls fight so much?" James asked himself.

"What was that, Potter? I didn't quite catch it."

"Um, er, I meant that," he stumbled for words , but noticed that Alice was struggling to keep her laughter in.

"I'm just kidding, love. No need to get all flustered." she laughed, grabbing his free hand.

"Scared me. Thought I was gonna get cursed." James breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh I wouldn't curse you love, unless you really deserved it." she smiled, bumping his shoulder lightly.

"Well, I can hardly tell with the secret agendas, that women have. Changing your minds have the time, you lot." James teased, bumping her back.

"Oh, hush. Oh look, those first years are playing with the squid. How sweet." And indeed a large group of first years were in the water playing with the squid, and playing with it. Alice giggled as one was tossed into the air. The sqiud caguht the first year, and plopped him into the water.

"Looks fun, though, I'm not sure about them being tossed in the air. Seems a little extreme." James said, furrowing his brow.

"Worried are you? How sweet of you. Didn't know you had it in you to be protective of people you don't know." Alice replied, looking up at him through her lashes. It wa a beautiful sight, paired with the sunlight glinting on her brown hair, bringing out beautiful highlights. James was staring at her for a moment and he was seeing her smile a thim, though her expression had not changed.

"You're so beautiful." James stated across whatever Alice was now saying. She paused and looked at him. The playful moment had just turned surreal, and for lack of better word, magical. Alice looked into his eyes, and James distantly wondered what passerby would see.

"Thank you. Alice finally replied, leaing up to kiss his lips. It would have been a brief kiss, if not for the burst of love that errupted between them when their lips touched. James put his hand on her lower back, and his other into her hair, wrapping his fingers, into its silky strands. She smelled like peppermint, like usual, and the heat of the afternoon. Her hands on his shoulders, she gripped him closer to her. They ricked a little before a wolf whistle shattered the moment.

"Yeah, look at James, gettin' it in! WOO!" cried Roxanne. She clapped and James noticed that a crowd had formed a circle around them. The crowd started to clap and there were cheers scattered throught the applause. James looked at them and wondered how perverted they were tobe watching them snog. Alice flushed at the crowd egging them on. James shooed them and the crowd dispersed, however Roxie gave them both winks, before departing.

"Sorry." Alice said before they sat under a tree away, from the scene of the `crime'.

"Why are you sorry? Unless you told eveyone to become perverts, then you should say sorry." James laughed.

Alice slapped his chest. "Prat."

"I love you too." James laughed. He kissed her temple and leaned against the tree, and she leaned on his chest. James wondered whether This story woould make his to mother. He hoped the Merlin that it wouldn't.

**An: I swear that I had no idea how this was gonna play out until it all happedned, and it seems fine to me. Excuse any speelin/grammar mistakes that I may have missed. I'm on a writing program that has no spell check/grammar check, so pardon me. So, I'd like to thatnk those who've left revies, and thank you guys again for taking time out of your days to let me know how I'm doing. I really appreciate it! Auf Weindersein!(Is that how you spell it? I forgot how to spell it. Oh well.)**


	10. Hugo

**An: This chapter is dedicated to Callie1121. Thanks for the favorite! I love you guys! ope you enjoy! 3(never thought I would make one of those.)**

Next Generation: Their Story

Hugo

"Hey, Hugo! You comming or not?" his friends asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." he answered, not very keen on joining them.

Hugo had been feeling very out of it lately. Of course, he had recently been sick, but he doubted that that's what it was. He just felt, useless. Unworthy. He took a deep breath, and looked at the family portrait that sat on his bedstand. His other dormmates that it was weird, but Hugo loved it. The picture was a sentiment to how close his family was. He was reminded of a muggle saying he'd heard his Grandad Arhtur say.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." he remembered his family laughing and joking about it, but he couldn't help but smile at how true it was. He could see any member and himself standing up for others if the situation called for it. But as he thought of how amazing, his family was, not even wating to think of his uncles, parents, and older members of the family. But his cousins, beautiful Victoire, intelligent Molly, interesting Teddy, funny Fred and James, exciting Dominique, inventive Roxanne, sweet Lucy, studious Rose, charismatic Albus, and of course, Lily was everyone's baby. But where was he? Where was he in the talent that surrounded him? He felt smothered by their greatness. He wondered about his parents. Were they proud of him? He sighed and felt the desire to mail them. But his mother was making great progress for the rights of house elves, as of late(she'd long since made progress with the goblins) and he didn't want to bother her. His dad worked in the Auror Department and was usually always busy. But then he thought of his grandparents(on his dad's side) and figured that really he could mail them. Grandma Molly was always saying that none of her grandchildren talked to her enought, and tha she didn't have so many for them to ignore her. He loved Grandma Molly, she was his favorite, though he'd never tell his mother, and he decided to mail her later. He did however felt a pang of shame wash over him. Running to his grandmother, who really shouldn't have to deal with his problems. He was angry with himself. He shook his head. That was silly. His grandmother would want to know if he was feeling so down on himself. But, maybe he could deal with it himself. He joined his firend shorlty, and found himself wandering behind them, his mind elsewhere, wondering where his worth was in the family. Not that he thought they would be looking for something like that. They would just want him to be happy. But how could he when he felt that his worth was nonexistent. But he _knew_ his family loved him, and most of them would likely curse him they heard how worthless he felt, but really he was nothing new. He could play Quidditch(like half the family) he was smart(like some of the others) and he was very brave. But these qualities that his whole family had. His personality ws alright, he could be very lazy(it was a trait very few in his family had, but who bragged about how lazy they were?) and he was overprotective. He just noticed that he was longer with his friends. Was he so worthless that his own friends didn't even notice when he left? No, that wasn't fair. They probably noticed the something wrong and just let him to his thoughts. But, now he wanted to be distracted by his thoughts. He found himself sitting on a ledge of a window in an abandoned corridor.(How there could be any abandoned corridor in Hogwarts, was beyond him.) He looked up when Lily, apprached hima, her red hair in a ponytail.

"What's wrong. Usually, you're surrounded by friends on the weekend. Can't take the crowd?" Lily asked, tilting her head to look at him better.

"No. I just...am I worthless? I mean everyone in the family has all these talents that make them special. I don't. I'm just Hugo. Oh, great. Everyone gets awesome names and I get saddled with `Hugo'." He ran a hand through his brown hair. He was surprised to see Lily roll her eyes.

"Hugo, you're not worthless, and you don't have stupid name. Be proud. You're smart, you're good at quidditch, and you care about people, and you're the most empathetic person I've ever met. How can you think you're worthless?" Lily was facing him now and givinh him a stern look, that he could see sometimes in his AUntie Ginny and Grandma Weasley.

"Everyone in the family can play quidditch. And almost everyone is smart." This was true. The Weasleys were very envied for their qudditch talent. Even Molly, and Lucy(despite their lack of enthusiasm for playing it) were very good.

"So? That doesn't mean the same is true for everyone else in the world. And even if you think that you're worthless, do you think that everyone else thinks so? All your friends have so many good things to say, andGrandad Arthur, just adores you." this, again was true. Hugo had taken a fondness for muggles, though he understood them better than Arthur and he even could operate computers, so well, in fact that his granddad had given him a computer for Christmas a few years ago.

"Lily. 'm not like everyone else. I'm Hugo."

"And that's what makes you so special." Lily replied, without missing a beat.

Hugo stared at her, before pulling her into a hug. He didn't cry, but his eyes stung.

"This is hwy you're my favorite cousin. Very intelligent you are." Hugo said.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Don't let Louis hear you sat that. He'll be offended." Yes, Louis would atke personal offense to this, as he felt that Hugo and he along with the rest of the boys should stick together. Hugo rolled his eyes at his strange cousin.

"Are you going to tell him?" he inquired already knowing her answer.

"Of course not. I already know I'm your favorite." she answered standing up and brushing her skirt off.

"Thank, Lily. I appreciate it." he said honestly.

"It was nothing. We stick together, us Weasleys." she said winking.

"You're a Potter." he pointed out. This was a common arguement between the two and she replied the same way everytime.

"I'm still realted aren't I? Besides, I've got the hair. That should count for something." and she walked off but not before she gave Hugo a conspiratorial wink.

Hugo laughed to himself and found his friends. He'd get Lily something nice for Christmas next year. She deserved it.

**This wasn't quite how I figured it would end for Huog, but I'm rather fond of it. So, I'd like to say, sorry for not updating this sooner. I just needed to wrap it up a little anf check it a little. So, hope you like it, or at least didn't dspise it, and have a good time with whatever you're doing next. I plan on doing Albus next, so look forward to that.**


	11. Albus

**AN: Hello, loves this chapter is very short, not that great, but the next one will probably be better, snce I'm so close to the LAst movie! WOOT! I'm so excited guys! Luckily I can write fanfics, or I would be going through serious withdrawal(hehe Harry Potter druggie) for Potterverse. So, I would like to thank PrincessSkywalkerOrgana who left a couple of review for me. I'm glad that you enjoyed it, dear. And, I'm pretty sure that so far James' chapter was my favorite. So, I gues that's it! Enjoy!****hopefully.**

Next Generation: Their Story

Albus

Albus was glad when the hat put him in Gryffindor. He was even more pleased when It took under thirty seconds. All his worries about being were for naught, thought the hat did decide to say that yes, he would fit in well with Slytherins, but that he was far braver than any other quality that he had like his cunning as the hat had pointed out. This did not stop the grin on his face though when he was placed in Gyffindor. He was however mad at James for his unrelenting teasing about what house he belonged in. Bu Albus wouldn't get into it with him. He would just bask in the happiness that was engulfing him.

Over the next few days, though, he would notice a boy. Malfoy, was his surname, casting lances at him every now and then. He had no idea what these glances were for, bt he was curious about them. The boy had platinum blonde hair, and he had grey eyes that were sharp, though they would often look strange when he was staring at Albus. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he wanted to know. So one day after aclass, he approached the boy. Living with James all his life had given him a kind of disregard for subtlety.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he questioned. The only thing he did was keep his voice down so as not to cause disruptions fo other people. Rose who was talking to the teacher was now looking at them, her face curious. She approached and gave Malfoy a searching look.

"I'm sorry?" the boy questioned raising an eyebrow. Well the boy was a praciced liar, ut another perk of living with James was that if anyone was a worse liar than James, he could catch them in the act.

"You keep staring at me Malfoy. Whenever I'm around you stare. Why? Do you need something?" Albus asked, getting impatient now. The boy looked owncast and looked away determinedly.

"Well...our parents knew each other, but well they hated each other. I didn't know what your parents told you, but I was kinda waiting on you to...attack me."he finished still looking away.

Rose decided that she would jump in, smiling. "Oh, Albus won't attack you. He's to nice for that. If any on them would attack, it'd be James. He's kind of an arse." she said shrugging. Albus chuckled and noticed that the boy was now looking at Rose. His look however wasn't curious. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't like how he was looked at Albus.

"Is your mother Hermione Weasley?" Malfoy asked Rose looking very apprehensive indeed.

"Yes. She is. Why?" Rose asked her eyes narrowing. People liked to tease that fact that her mother supported goblins, house elves, werewolves, and other creatures who were mistreated.

"Well. My dad told me about her to. And Ron Weasley. Um. I'm sorry." He said hastily. They all stood there awkwardly. It was Fiday, so no classes next or tomorrow, but they sould stil leave.

"Why? You haven't done anything." Albus said tilting his head.

"It's just that. Well, my mom told me that my dad used to be a jerk, and I knew that he was a jerk to your parents and some of your family, so I kind of wanted to apologize as well." he said.

"What's your name?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose slowly nodded her head. She remembered the warning her father gave, but she couldn't see why that was. He was nice and didn't seem to be so bad.

"Well, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is Albus Potter. We don't hold anything against you. You haven't done anything wrong." she said shaking hands with Scorpius.

Albus nodded at Scorpius, and Scorpius smiled and seemed to keep looking at Rose.

Maybe it was strange to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy, but Albus thought that it was the most natural thing in the world.

**AN:This chapter was very short and it made me sad, but when I write without any detailed plans. Also, you might noice that even thouygh Rose and and Albus' chapters are at the same time perios, they are completely diferent. This happened becauseI hadn't planned for them to meet Scorpius. Frankly I wanted to show a little of Albus' beginning at Hogwarts and I didn't want them to be the same. Also, if I conitinue with a story for everyone(I've been playing with this idea.) Rose's chapter will probably be the one to refeer to. So, these two are not related. So I hope this didn't disappoint anyone. Also, I'd like to thank everyone again for making me feel lighthearted and happy. Arrivederci!**


	12. Lily

**AN: Thank you to: PrettyUnicornDeath for the story alert, Callie1121 for the review. Very sweet. Adrian'sLittleDhampir for adding this on your favorite story list. And to SirenxSingerx13( ;D ) for the Author Alert/Favorite Author/Story alert and the comment. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. So thanks everyone. I appreciate it. 3 Anyway, enjoy!**

Next Generation: Their Story

Lily

"Mum, where are my Quidditch robes?" Lily called to her mother over the stairs. Her cousin were all there(it was her households turn to have everyone over before the start of term.)

"They're still in the wash, love. Your socks just came out, though." her mother, called back.

"Okay, thanks." she said before going back to her room. It was a mess, really. Her clothes were all in her trunk, but they weren't folded. She'd have to work on that later. She saw her potion ingredients still on her bed. She put them in and looked arounf mumbling to herself, trying to remember if she'd forgotten something She had all her books, and she had all her Quidditch things(except for her robes) and she was ready to go reallly, so what had she forgotten...? Her father poked his head in and held up a basket of Lily's bras. His face was red.

"You left these down stairs." he said looking uncomfortable. That made two of them.

"Er, sorry, thanks dad." she murmured, ducking her head. He gave her a smile before chuckling at the state of her room and trunk.

"Still packing, huh?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yesh, very much so. I'm so excited. Fourth year! I'm almost there!" she said excitedly grinning widely at her father.

"Yes. You are." Harry said regarding her. She could tell he was a little sad about that. She had alsways been a Daddy's Girl(what girl wasn't?) and she hugged him.

"Oh, dad. It'll be okay. I'll visit a lot when I graduate. Like I'd be able to stay away. Besides I won't leave the house as soon as I'm done." she pointed out smirking just a little.

"That's true. C'mon, pack those up and come back downstairs. Everyone's in the living room." he said kissing her cheek.

"Alright, be right down." Lily finished packing and went to the living room where she found that her dad was right. _Everyone _was there. She saw her grandparents, her uncles, aunts, cousins, siblings, and family friends. Lily was a little overwhelmed when their eyes flickered to her on reflex. She sat next to Hugo and Lucy. They tended to do strange things when they were all together like this. Today, apparently everyone was singing. Her Grandma Molly was singing _`Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love'_(again) and was gesturing to everyone in the room. Her family, her included joined in, knowing that it made her happy. Dominque and Victoire went up and sang a song by the Weird Sisters that came out just before they(finally) retired. Dominique was sanpping her fingers, and dancing a little smiling and laughing. Victoire had her arm slung around her sister's shoulders leaning off beat. They kept laughing until the song died away to a fit of laughs. Then Fred, Louis, and Teddy went up. They sang a muggles song it was catchy and Lily listened to the lyrics

_`Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never go run around desert you. Never gonna make you cry never gonna say goodbye..'_

It was catchy, but Lily wanted it out of her head. It became apparent though, that everyone seemed to favor muggle songs. They were catchy and the videos the made with them made them even more interesting. Albus went up with Hugo and Uncle Ron(she had no idea why we wanted to sing).

_`This is how we do it. This is how we do it. It's Friday night, and the party's on the west side...' _Lily had no idea what they meant but the one was nistalgic, and she couldn't help but join in with some of her family at the chorus.

When Lucy, Rose and Molly went up, she smiled. They were very smiley as they went up and Lily grinned back. The song hada jazzy feel to it

_`Well, there is something going down. Like the storm in the sky. I ain't gonna be played by your behavior, how can I trust someone who's lying to me, so bow out, now I said bow out and leave...See mama knows best when timesget hard, and papa always has a joke, to make me laugh..' _By the end of the song people were snapping fingers and bobbing heads. It really was a fun song.

She observed all her aunts and her mother going up to sing. They all had varying degrees of nervousness. She was enchanted by their voices melding together as one sound and they were smiling.

_`For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy that you brought to my life. For all the wrongs that you made right. For evey dream that you amde come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful, baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall...You were my strength when I was weak...'_ Lily will be the first to admit that she was misty-eyed through it all. Everyone was surprised, though when James openly hugged their mother. She would hve thougt that he would adamtly deny his tears. The other boys were either openly crying or trying to hide it. She saw Dominique hold her face in her hands as she cried. It was funny, but kinda wonderful. Roxanne was pounding her mother's fist, with hers, and sobbing loudly, sniffling. It was quite the spectacle. It took a few minutes for eveyone to settle down.

Alice and Jeremy went up, and did a duet, rap. THoug Lily was sure that one of them could od it by themselves. Alice was probably going to do echoes and some singing, but Jeremy looked like he was going to do all the work.

_`I'm not afraid. To take a stand. Everybody, come take my had..'_

Hands were being grabbed as they seemed to want the full effect of the song. Everyone was laughing, chortling, and giggling.

_`We'll walk this road together thorugh the storm, whatever weather cold or war, Just lettin' you know that you're not alone. Holla if you feel like you've down the same road._

The hilarity came when _Alice_ began rapping. It was strange since she decided to add hand motions.

_`You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em. But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em...'_

It was amazing. The fact that Alice was rappin was enough, but to do it well...? Well, that was amazing of it's own right. Jeremy wasn't bad at singing either. Well, however strange it was, it was good. Though still hilarious, becaus of Alice's overzealousness.

When Lorcan went up, with an unmistakeable swagger and smirk a few groans were heard. He winked at James and James grinned deciding to join his friend. Obviously this song would be a little inappropriate. Their grins were enough. She saw her dad shake his head a smile one his face. Her mother had a stern look that was waiting for some trick.

_` I took a walk for the very first time on the dark side of the dance floor. Lit a match just to heat things up, but I got more than I bargained for. Mixed drinks mixed feelings of elation. I should have known it was a one night invitation. Don't sweat it forget it, everything is a-okay, just let go, then it's off to find another face...' _

They paraded arounf the room, bleeping themselves and laughing their asses off, Lily couldn't help but giggle it was good, but the spectacle they was even better.

Lily rolled her eyes when her brother winked at his girlfriedn, Alice and proceeed back to his seat. Lysander got up and seemed to keep glancing at Roxie. SO whatever it was, she was probably making him to it, an most likely found that it was funny for him to sing it.

_`He's been waiting around for the weekend. Figuring which club to sneak in. Fancy drinks and fifty-dollar cover charge. Lately it's been a big castle Heineken and New Castle. So make sure hes fitting in a living large, disregard, the lies that he will tell and what he's probably like 'cause, it's not hard his charm is gonna get him through the night. If he wanna rock her rocks, if he wanna roll he rolls. He can roll with the punches long as he feels like he's in control. If he wanna stay he stays...' _He clapped his hands, and got the whole room to join him. Roxie gave him a giant kiss when it was over and winked at him. Uncle George eyed Lysander. Some of the lyrics were questionable. Lily shrugged as it was her turn. She stood up faced her family she knew what song she was gonna pick. It was an old rock song. She was positive that it was older than her dad. SHe smiled at the thought.

_`I saw him dancing there by the record machine. Knew he must have been about seventeen. The beat was going strong, palying my favorite song. And I could tell it wouldn't belong 'till he was with me, yeah me. And I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me, yeah me. Singing, I love rock 'n roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love rock 'n roll, so come and take ya time and dance with me._' She let out a little srceech. She was in the zone now_._ She continued singing, he voice husky as the song required and just a little bit of attitude. She urged her family to clap and join her. Dominique and Roxie were the first to join her. She got them all singing nodding her head and clapping with the lot of them. When everyone seetled down, and complimented her singing, she flushed.

"You know, I taught her to sing like that." James pointed out, bragging about something that had never happened.

"Oh, please. You can't sing worth a damn, James, don't lie." Roxie interjuected, sonrting. Somehow no one but the children heard.

"Yes, Ican. I just did. Very well, in fact." James pouted.

"No you didn't you sound like a dying cat." Teddy teased.

"Like you can sing any better." James murmured.

"Oi, respect your elders." Teddy said giving James a light ruffle on the hair.

"Hey, I have nice hair, unlike Albus, and you can tell when it gets messed up." James exclaimed, smoothing his hair. Lily snorted out her laughter.

'So? It's not like you comb it anyway." Lily said shaking her head.

"Yes I do. Everyday. Don't hate because me because I have beautiful hair." James pointed at her. Lily rolled her eyes. She had gorgeous hair, and James knew it. Before he discovered the novelty of insult, he used to tell her how pretty it was a s a child.

"Oh, a song just popped into my head!" Louis exclaimed.

"`_Hate on me hater, 'cause now or later, I'm gonna do me, you be mad baby.'_" Louis sand, smiling.

"Er, rigt. Louis. Well, you can all be lealous, because hey, I'm used to it. It's impossible _not_ to be jealous." James boasted his voice full of pride.

"Oh, just shut up, will you? We know that you just like to feel good about yourself." Lily retorted rolling her eyes. James pouted, but made no firther comment. They all laughed and JAmes joined in, as well. Lily felt a feeling of happiness well in her. She was always happy with her family, but this was new. It was nostalgia, she realized, knowing that most of her cousins were not going to be around at Hogwarts. It was strange. She sighed as she watched them. She was gonna spend more time with them, she knew, otherwise, she would regret it.

"Hey, Molly, wanna go shopping over Christmas holiday?" she asked her cousin, whose head was buried in a book. She did that a lot.

"Yes. That sounds good." Molly said beaming at her cousin.

"Aw. Isn't that just sweet?" James taunted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad, 'cause everyone likes me best." she said sticking her tongue out.

"That's not true. We like Teddy best." Victoire said giving Teddy a sly smile.

"You're too biased, that's just you." Lucy piped up, grinning evilly.

"No, he's just cooler than everyone here." Victoire shrugged.

"I resent that!" many voices cried. she laughed at Fred, James, Roxie, Albus, Louis, Uncle George, and Uncle Ron. Everyone else either laughed, or rolled their eyes. Dominique bursted into laughter louder than anyone and rolled around in her mirth.

"This family is just crazy." Aunt Audrey said shaking her head, though there was a smile on her face.

"It is isn't it?" piped up Aunt Angelina, leaning on Uncle George.

Lily sat back and watched for a few minutes. This was her family. In all their craziness and she loved them for it. How couls he not.

"Oi! Lily, you loosing your mind over there?" James called smirking.

"What mind?" interjected Hugo.

Lily pouted before jumpping into the fray.

Just like her father, she would learn about having so much love surounding her.

**AN: I hope that was better than the last one. So thnaks to all the support, it mean a lot. ****AfscheidDutch XD**


	13. Lysander

**AN: I would like to thank leesherr for the Story alert, I really appreciate it. Thank you to Jokegirl for the fave story, fave author, and author alert. The bottom AN should answer your question. Thank also to PrincessSkywalkerOrgana for the comment. I always saw Lily of being that family girl. She just loves 'em all and I could totally see he rockin' out to Joan Jett. So, anyways, thanks you everyone, and I hope you enjoy! **

Next Generation: Their Story

Lysander

"Roxie what if we get caught?" Lysander fretted, grabing her arm. It was finally fifth year and Lysander's best friend Roxanne Weasley was dragging him along a passageway that, according to her, went straight into Honeydukes.

"Lysander, really, we have Disillusionment charms on. No one can see us. Besides I've been sneaking into this passage for years. We are not gonna get caught. So calm down. You fret more than my Uncle Percy." She whispered. Lysander was sure that she was rollingher eyes.

"Why are you just taking me through here, anyway? How long have you known about it?" he asked, his tone the slightest bit angry.

"Because. You said that you'd like to observe Hogsmeade at night so you could take a picture, so I thought of this passageway. I always offer to take you with me to Hogmeade. But you always decline." she reasoned slowing down finally.

"Yes, well, I always thought you were just buying it from someone." Lysander huffed following her into a basement. It was dusty, but he noticed that the door came up with no ressitance.

"I come up here a lot, and so does most of my family, mind you. We know about it, plus we're all bottomeless pits." she said, as if reading his mind. Lysander thought about that. Yes, he could see that. He'd seen her family eat. Even poised Victoire and quiet Molly knew how to tuck in when they saw food in front of them. This was the perfect way for them to eat, and quell their senses of adventure. Lysander nodded at the ingenuity of it all. Roxie was now waving her wand around and mumbling spells under her breath.

"What are you doing?" Lysander hissed, looking around.

"I'm breaking the enchantments. They don't know that this passage exists so there aren't any down here, but if I forget to break them, they'll know. So, hush." she said quickly and started and unbroken chain of spells. She fianlly stopped and glanced at Lysander. He wasn't sure how she could see him, or he could see her, but he was thankful for it. At this point his nerves were shot to hell.

"Okay, follow me, as we get out of here." she murmured leading him up the stairs and into the shop. The sweets were still on display and they looked odd in the dark, but Lysander figured that it would make a great picture.

"Okay, I think if we stand on that hill, there, you'll get everything. _C'mon!_ I know that no one can see us, but we still need to get back. I hope you finished your homework, by the way, because I need to raid a couple of stores." Roxie told him, glancing all around at everything and observing it. When they finally reached the hill, Lysander's breath was taken away. It was beautiful. The moonlight, touched upon the village and gave it an innocent look. The way some of the candies in Honeydukes caught that light was superb. Lysander took a deep breath and lifted his camera, and took a few pictures.

"Merlin's pants. This is beautiful Roxie." Lysander breathed, his tone full of wonderment.

"Yeah." she breathed back, turning on the spot and gasped aloud when she saw Hogwarts.

"Lysander, you have to see this! It's amazing."

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat impatiently, as he looked back at Roxie.

"Look, it's so beautiful. It's like in first year, om the lake..." she trailed off and her eyes were glued upon whatever was holding her attention. Lysander whipped around and his breath caught in his throat, as he gazed at the castle. He took pictures of it, his eyes, never straying from it. It was breathtaking. It was so beautiful Lysander had no words, no descriptions for it. He was simply in awe. He glanced over at Roxie and saw that she was standing there eyes, closed and she looked more beautiful than anything. He leaned in subconsciously, almost kissing her, but her pulled back, and shook his head. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Lysander and smiled. That smile made his heart pound.

"Are you finished, yet?" she inquired, tilting her head towards the camera. Lysander looked back at the castle and nodded.

"So, what stores are you raiding?" he asked. He knew that she called it riading, but she really wasn't, not in principle. He told ghe that, on the way for her to get quills a nd ink.

"What? Yes it is. I'm going in there, taking stuff and leaving. How is that not raiding?" she demanded quietly.

"You leave money. When you raid, you don't pay for it." Lysander pointed out smiling at her.

"Oh. Well, that's actually not so bad. I don't want to steal stuff anyway." Roxie said offhandedly. She grabbed three quills and some ink. She was about to turn around when she pulled some parchment to.

"Shopping are you?" Lysander asked, pulling her away.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" she asked, leaving the shop behind him.

They went to Mdam Rosmerta's then and got some butterbeer, and drank it in silence both looking away.

"Roxie?" Lysander asked. He was still drinking his butterbeer, however she had finished hers.

"Yes?"

"What's it like, having so much family? I mean. I don't really have a lot of family Just my parents, my brother, and my grandparents." Lysander admitted. He had watched Roxie say helo to her family and they al acted like the best of friends. It was like a big party.

"Well, it's wonderful really. There's always someone around. Especially during the holidays. We're always visiting each other and doing things. It's cool." her tone suggested that she believed what she was saying, but Lysander could detect a tone of melancholy.

"But?" he urged, nodding encouragingly.

"Well, I mean it's hard to just be by yourself, you know? I mean, I love my family all of them. Even uncle Percy, and he's dead boring, though I guess he can be fun. But sometimes I wanna be alone, so I can think. And it's kinda hard to have so mus=ch family. They all want tyou to do something with yourself. Whether it's original or not. It's like having all these people that you ahve to impress. It's great, but hard." she said looking him dead in the eye.

"You want to be alone?" Lysander asked. He wouldn't have guessed ot on his own. She seemed to have no problem being in spotlights, though looking back, he could see that she didn't seek it out. He nodded his head. He could understand that. He could see that one might want to have some breathing space, but how hard that could be.

"Well, I have no problems with my family not really. But sometimes, I want my mom and dad to just stop leaving just to go look at some creature that they think exists. I mean, it's nice that they want to discover things and learn more about the world, but I think there's something to be said about being appreciative of what already exists." Lysander replied, smiling.

Roxie looked at him and leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lysander stared at her, and she stared back.

"W-Why did you do that?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"Because. You looked like you wanted a kiss, so I gave you one." she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks." Lysander said giving her a weak smile."

"Oh, it was no problem. You're cute when you're surprised." she quirked, grinning widely at him.

Lysander felt himself flush and he cursed the ample moonlight that made it impossible for him to hide it. He stood up and offered his hand to Roxie who took it and pulled herself up, smiling at him.

"You know, it's been awhile since you had Quidditch practice?" Lysander began, knowing she would launch into Quidditch talk immediately.

"Oh I know! I though Davies was kidding when he said that we wouldn't be having practice for a week, but he's serious! How could he think that we'll beat Hufflepuff, without any practice? His he stupid? I mean, what does it take for him to realize that they have excellent Chasers and we need a strategy to beat them? Ugh, he makes me so mad. I'm gonna let him have it when we have practice again, and if we lose, oh I swear." she kept going like this, and Lysander figured that she was lucky that Davies had given her a kind free pass, in being captain of the Qudditch team. She helped him with stategies, and during practice, but during the games he had final call. She was positive that she would be captain next year, though no one could really argue with her. It was an obvious thing.

"Lysander? Are you listening to me? Oh, you're acting just like him now. Not listening to a word I say." she sad wagging her finiger at him.

"Roxie if you don't hush, we're going to get caught." Lysander pointed out.

"Oh right. Sorry." She intonedsounding very contrite indeed.

"Right then, let's get out of here." So Roxie put the charms back up for Honeydukes, and left with Lysander trailing behind her.

When they got back it was pat midnight and they needed to get back to the common room. When they finally got back a sudden bout of awwardness took hold of them, making them hesitant.  
>'So, I'll see you tomorrow then, at the lake, at noon, then?" Roxie asked. Luckily it was Saturday tomorrow.<p>

"Yeah, that's fine." Lysander replied.

"Bye." Roxie said rushing forward and giving him a hug. She pressed herself against his warmth and breathed in his clean smell. She ran up to her dorm feeling foolish. She changed into her pajamas and collapsed into her beg. Lysander stood there for several minutes, wishing that when he had his chance to have told her how he felt. He sighed and sat inf front og the fire, his eyes on the dying embers. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would tell her. That he was sure of. But not tomorrow or even this week. He would wait.

**AN: Woo My internet got back up, and I am so sad that the movies are over now. Oh well, I own them, so I'll watch them later. Thanks to anyone who still reads this! **再見**Chinese ya'll**

**AN: Okay I want to make it clear that, this is before they actualy start dating, but it's actually not that far away. This would be a couple of weeks before they get together. I also think that I'm going to do seperate stories for everyone, but they eill take a long time, because I laready have to dinsh this, and get most of Roxanne and Lysander's done, and I already started writing another one for **Vampire Academy** so it will be awhile. I'll start with Louis after Roxanne and Lysander, proabaly because people givve Rose, Scorpius, Teddy, Victoire, and Albus to much attention, so they'll most likely be last. So sorry that this is getting up so late, but I was going to take a short break, but my internet when to down, so I figured that I should work on this before it comes back up or it would take even longer, so I apologize for the wait. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	14. Lorcan

**AN: This chapter around I want to thank PrincessSkywalkerOrgana for reviewing, thank you so much dear! And to moclan for the favorite. Honestly everyone I thought I uploaded this already, but I saw that I didn't so, just Louis and Scorpious left and this will be wrapped up! I apologize for this long wait! Enjoy!**

Next Generation: Their Story

Lorcan

"C'mon, give me all you've got. I promise I won't scream." Lorcan said winking.

"I'm not sure about this. I've been practicing with Roxie and I won't go easy on you." Liza replied shaking her head. The day had started out easy enough. Lorcan had been bored and his brother was in the hospital wing and Roxie was with him. And honestly, he was hoping that they'd confess to each other if they were alone. So, he had looked for Liza and found her in the Great Hall participating in a game of wizard chess. She had been soundly whipping tails, but had left easily enough. Lorcan had been teasing her about it when she threatened to hex him. So, that was where they were now. He was standing a few feet from her, wanting her to throw a curse at him. They were in an empy corridor and Liza kept glancing around nervously.

"Just do it already, or we'll get caught." Lorcan snorted rolling his eyes,

"Alright," she mumured. "But no complaints later." She shot a quick Bat Bogey Hex and simultaneously a few laughing Slytherins came around the corner, behind Liza. Lorcan, not noticing this, deflected the spell and hit an errant Slytherin. There was blinding silence for a moment, before the Slytherins all whipped out their wands and started firing spells. Liza and Lorcan, had anticipated this and fired their own spells. They worked well together, despite the arguments they were constanly in. They stood back to back when the Slytherins surrounded them, in hopes of knocking them out.

"Duck!" yelled Liza as a spell came at her, to fast for her to she and Lorcan ducked and turned, switching opponents. The spell they had both avoided, hit a dueling Slytherin, right in the face. It was a Stunning spell.

"Well, shite." Lorcan mumured catching a glimpse at their opponents.

Suddenly, Liza plunged a hand in her robes, and pulled out some powder and threww it on the floor. Darkness enveloped the corridor, and the spells stopped. Liza grabbed Lorcan's hand and tore off down the other way, and ran around the corner.

"What was that?" Lorcan yelled as they ran through crowds.

"Instant Peruvian Darkness Powder! Roxie gave it to me!" she shouted back.

"Why do you have it with you?" Lorcan asked puzzled, as they started to stop.

"Roxie and I were going to prank her cousin James, but I figured that we should get away." Liza panted, her hands on her knees. Lorcan grinned and pulled her up.

"Well. it was bloddy brilliant. Didn't know you had it in you." he said winking at her again.

She flushed and looked down.

"I didn't use to be so good. But, when I went to Roxie's for the summer we practiced." Liza explained her breath evening out.

"Wel you very nearly got me. But, I deflected it." Lorcan bragged.

"Yeah, and you got us in this mess in the first place. You know that they're gonna find us later, right? They hold grudges, those Slytherins." Liza fretted.

"Well, we can take them. Plus, we're loads smarter, what could go wrong?" Lorcan said.

"Lot of things! You ought to know better than to say that! Everything could go wrong." Liza said seriously.

"Aw, don't be like that. Anyway, I'm hungry. What time is it?" Lorcan asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She made no move to remove it. Instead she glanced at her watch.

"Almost time for dinner, just another hour. I wonder how Lysander's doing?" Liza asked absentmindedly.

"Wanna go see? The only reason he's still there is Roxie and Madam Promfrey." Lorcan replied, diverting their direction for the hospital wing.

"Really?" Liza asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh yeah. Roxie was all `Lysander Scamander? If you leave before you're absolutely better, I curse you into oblivion!'"Lorcan imitated. Liza laughed and Gave Lorcan a significant look.

"When will they finally get together? All this dancing around the hippogriff is just silly." Liza said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm with you on that one. Bloddy annoying they are. For two Ravenclaws, they're pretty ridiculous." Lorcan said shaking his head. They were at the hospital wing and Lorcan opened the door and let Liza through first.

"Urgh. Stupid Slytherins. Don't worry Ly, I'll get 'em. Oh, hey Lorcan, hey Liza!" Roxie said looking at the two.

"Hey. How are you Ly?" Lorcan asked his head tilted towrds his brother.

"I'm alright, really." Lysander said offhandedly, though his voice was hoarse.

Lorcan knew that he was lying. In Herbology, a Slytherin had tried flining undiluted bubotuber pus at Roxie, but she'd dropped her quill and had bent to pick it up. Lysaneder was hit in the face, and hands. His face was still covered in bolis and sores, and worst of all, he'd swallowed some by acciddent. He was much better than he'd been at first, but he would be in the hospital wing for a few days. Proffesor had been so beside herself with anger that she'd taken off thirty points from Slytherin, and given Montague(Roxie's would-be attacker) two weeks of detention.

"You are not alright, that bloddy git, flining bubotuber pus everywhere! The nerve. You save me Lysander. It would've been me her in the bed."

"Looking quite terrible." Lorcan added. Roxie and Liza gave him angry looks.

"He's all right. He once helped dad fight off a shpinx. It was awesome. Frightening, but awesome." Lorcan grinned at his brother.

"Honestly, you'd think that you would care more. Your brother is in the hospital wing, and he won't be better for a couple of days!" Liza exclaimed indignantly.

"Now, really! He needs quiet." Mamdam Promfrey fretted. GIving Lysander some medicine. He coughed a bit and thanked her.

"I'm fine really." Lysander said, shruggin, and wincing a little.

"I'm sorry that you got with with the pus. If I'd've knowm you'd be hit, I would have stayed where I was." Roxie promised. laening in. Lorcan snorted.

"You didn't even know it was coming at you." Liza pointed out.

"I know, but. . . ugh, I'm sorry, okay?" she relented, looking quite harassed.

"C'mon. Let's work on that Herbology essay," Loracan mumbled, knowing that his brother would like to be alone with Roxie. "See, you guys later." he said waving. Neither of them looked away.

The walk to the library was short and uneventful. They worked in silence, and helped each other occasionally.

"You know. You should take Ancient Runes, with Roxie, Lysander and I. It's kinda fun." Lorcan intoned, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I don't know. I enjoy Arithmancy. It's amazing." Liza replied, her eyes glazing over. Lorcan shook his head.

"It's just numbers." Lorcan deadpanned.

"Very interesting numbers!" Liza argued, her face flushing. Lorcan laughed, quietly. He didn't want Madam Pince to harass him.

"Well, you just examine all these old symbols. Are you ever going to need that?" Liza snorted, he rface still very pink.

"What's the point of Arithmancy anyways?" Lorcan asked genuinely curious.

"Well what we do is-" her words were cut off by a snarlin, angry voice.

"Well, look what we have here. The Ravenclaws who think they can curse us and get away with it." the boy said, his eyes, flashing with steely anger.

"Urgh, why do we keep running into you?" Liza said exaspperated.

"What was that? You got something to say?" a Slytherin asked, stepping forward. He looked a mess. It took her a moment, but Liza recognized him as the Slytherin she'd hit with her Bat Bogey Hex. She cursed under her breath. Just then, Lorcan stepped forward, his voice persuasive, and his smile charming. The Slytherins didn't seem to think so.

"Listen, this can all be resolved with an intelligent discussion, down byt he lake. How 'bout it gentlemen?" Lorcan said looking at each person in turn, though he lingered on the obvious leader of the people who stood in front of them.

"We don't wanna talk. Unless it's with our wands, of course." one replied.

"Well, gentlemen, I assure you that we won't be doing anymore dueling today. I'm rather tired of you lot, and I quite think that I'd have moer fun with an actual challenge." Lorcan explained.

"Why you little-"

"What are you doing! Are you fighting in my library? How dare you?" Madam Pince wailed, glaring at the Slytherin's wands, that were out, unlike Lorcan and Liza's.

"W-we weren't." A Slytherin pleaded.

"OUT! OUT! No respect for the library!" She yelled, makuing books chase them out, yelping as the books hit their marks.

She turned on Lorcan and Liza. Her nostrils were wide, and her mouth white. Her eyes were bulging, making her look quite mad.

"We were just leaving!" Liza interjected and grasped Lorcan's hand dragging him out.

"You know you could have gotten us killed? Why'd you taunt them?" Liza demanded, her hair standing on end. Lorcan looked at her for amoment before bursting into laughter.

"You, l-look so, cr-crazy! Your h-hair!" Lorcan gasped between guffaws.

"What? What are you talking about?" Liza said reaching up to touch her. She gasped.

"You look, ridiculous!" Lorcan exclaimed.

"Damn," Liza mumbled, and let her hair come down. "You know, you're very mean, don't you?" Liza sighed, though she was grinning.

"Oh, but, dear, you don't care." Lorcan answered, slinging his arm around her.

"Eh." Liza snorted. Lorcan rolled his eyes, and led Liza to the common room.

"You know we forgot our bags right?" Lorcan said grinning.

Liza's etyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. "Ugh, can we just summon them?" she pleaded, not wanting to go back.

"Okay. Anything you want." Lorcan said.

She smiled. He winked.

**AN: Okay, this was actually fun for me. Well, more fun than usual. I'm a little shot-tempered 'cause I found a good reading the book series, and I for got the author, and I can't find it anymore! Ugh. Though, there's another good one by `jlmill9' It's really good. Anyway, I want everyone's thoughts on it so far. And I mean Your thoughts, bad an good. I wanna grow as an author, so critisms are welcome. So, yeah. Ooh, I forgot and I was just talking about it, but I want you guys to recommend "Reading the Harry Potter books series. Finished ones are prefered. Obviously don't suggest `jlmill9's since I already know about them. It doesn't have to be all the books, but about one or two finished. Anyway, I just want to say have a good day or evening to you all and to enjoy this.**


	15. Louis

Next Generation: Their Story

Louis

Louis couldn't believe it. He was finally going to France! For years, he'd worked for Gringotts. He'd wanted to transfer and finally he was going to. He couldn't wait to tell his family, who had been rooting for him, for the better part of four years. His mother had been especially supportive. She'd been giving French lessons, and helping him with the lingo. His Grandma Molly had been a little sad. She wanted all her children and grandchildren close to her, though she did her best to stay optimistic for him. Louis clenched the letter in his hand Apparated outside his parents' home wanting to tell them the good news. Louis was glad that he was late for the birthday party, now, as he wouldn't have known about the letter until aftrewards. He knew that Dominique wouldn't be happy though. She wouldn't turn twenty-three every day after all. He arrived and saw that everyone was in the backyard. He was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one late; Albus, Lily, and James were late as were they're parents. He also saw that Fred was absent. He smiled gratefully. His smile melted when he saw that Dominique saw him and charged. He braced himself for an attack but was surprised when Dominique gave him a large hug.

"Louis! I'm so glaad you're here! I haven't seen you in forever. You should really visit your big sis more often often. It's not nice to forget about family." Dominique outed a small smile gracing her lips.

"Sorry, Dom. But I have good news! I'm being transfered to France next week!" Louis burst out grinning widely.

"Really? Louis, that's great! I'm so happy for you! Have you told mum and da yet? They'll be so happy for you." Dominique congratulated her eyes bright. She pulled Louis to the backyard, and Louis whistled. There were colors strewn all over the yard and flowers flying around. He saw Rose pull them from the air, and release them, and nudge Scorpious who was just watching her a small smile on his face. Louis turned to Dominique.

"Happy Birthday, Dominique! I almost forgot." Louis said guiltily.

"No worries, I'm just glad you showed up. You've been so busy." Dominique, and Louis saw how truly happy she was tat he was here. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Of course I didn't miss it. You're my sister. Have some faith." Louis rolled his eyes, and smiled at his sister's affronted face.

"I have plenty of faith. I just happen to fell that you who shares my blood, hasn't vsited me quite enough." Dominique teased nudging her brother.

Before Louis could answer A loud crack sounded, and the Potters finally arrived. He saw that Uncle Harry was scolding James for something and Albus and Lily were laughing, as Ginny added her two knuts. Fred Apparated a moment later, and gave James a guitly, yet still exuberant grin. His grin melted however, when his mother approached him. Louis smiled and waited for the party to officially start. He laughed as he watched Dominique bounce around the party as she chatted to her party guests. He laughed when he saw Teddy trip over something amd he laughed as Roxanne snuck a sugar quill out of her pocket. Then the cake arrived. He knew that his mother and Granmda Molly had made it together. It was a very large cake. Almost two feet tall and about a foot wide the design was Diagon Alley and showed her little designer robe shop in bright colors. Dominique looked ready to burst with her pride and happiness.

"Happy Birthday Dominique! Maman is so proud of you!" his mother sang hugging and kissing her daughter. His dad hugged her as wel and mumured something that made her laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek. They all rushed Dominique then a gave her well wishes. They placed the cake on the table and began cutting it. Louis watched with a smile as his family laughed. Louis had always been like this. In the background, content to watch as everyone lived their lives. Mabye that was what encouraged him to transfer to France, maybe that was his mind longing to be alone with himself. Though, the thought brought him a heartwrenching sense of melancholy. Perhaps he didn't want to be so alone? HE shook his head. No, he wanted to be alone. he knew it. He may be like his mother with his charms, and his dad, when he was never ruffled, but in the whole family he felt that he was like his Uncle Charlie. An anomal in this tight-knit family. Always alone, never surrounded. This brought to his attention that Uncle Charlie was absent. Though, this wasn't so surprising. Uncle Charlie often missed birthdays. Not all, just some. Louis sighed deeply and smiled as his Grandma Molly approached him.

"There you are! Why are you all the way back here, when the party's over there?" she asked tilting her head and gave him a motherly smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to watch, you know. Not sure how often I'll come to birthdays now." he answered, letting his thoughts slip.

"Why are you going somewhere?" she asked her brow furrowing as she placed a wrinkled hand on his arm.

"Oh, I haven't said anything have I? I got the owl! I'm being transfered to France next week." Louis smiled, as he watched his Granmother's face light up.

"Really? Congratualtions! I'm so proud of you. Have you told Bill and Fleur yet? Im sure tehy'll be very excited for you." She beamed at him and gave him a hug and a kiss and beamed once more, before a bang and a crackle. A loud sizzle and everyone looked around and saw Fred, James and Uncle George right under the fireworks as they zoomed across the yard, illuminating it with Bright colors. The firworks fromed the shape of Dominique laughing and her growing throught the years. It showed her working on her robes. It was basically a replay of her life, in the bright lights of fireworks Dominique was laughing and clapping as was everyone. Louis was surprised to see that he was doing the same. The laughter paused however when Firework Dominique started making crude hand signs, and mouthing foul words. James, and Fred burst into laughter, while Uncle George blanched and his eyes widened as he saw his mother, and wife advancing upon him like some rabid animals. Dominique was still laughing however. She hasd tears of glee in her eyes. He saw that Aunt Ginny was also coming at them. He shook his head at his family's antics and saw that he wasn't alone in this reaction. They could never be normal, but Louis found himself glad that this was true. He saw his mother catch his eyes and call to him, amid the chaos. Her brow was furrowed in obvious displeasure at the Firework Dominique, but she must have felt that they wouldn't need her rants.

"Viens ici Louis! Je ne t'ai pas vu ces derniers jours! Comment faites-vous?" she asked in French. Trying to keep him on his toes, most likely. He smiled and answered easily in French.

"Je vais bien maman. J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles!" he answered, grinning at his mother and father. She gave him a kiss and he returned the favor. He had grown up with his mother speaking perfect English, and French. But from what people told him, she used to have very strong French accent. Amid their lessons, she fell into French with the ease and finese of a native. She spoke to him now though with a perfect English.

"Oh, really? Have you finally found a woman? Oh, it's Gringotts, isn't it?" she asked, barely giving him a chance to get within earshot.

"Yep. I'm transfering next week. Just got the owl before I got here. That's why I was late." Louis said. His father nodded, smiling and gave his son a quick hug.

"Congartulations! Will you need help packing?" his dad asked.

Before he could reply he was interrupted by his sister who was now addressing everyone in her loud clear voice.

"Oi! I didn't coordinate this party for now one to talk to me." she teased, winking to show she was joking. Nevertheless, everyone crowded around her and gave her their presents, laughing and joking. So the rest of the party went by and Louis felt his heart soar at being so surrounded by an amazing family. Maybe he _wouldn't_ be so happy to leave them. Perhaps, he would be just a little sad. He shook his head and laughed as a piece of food flew at him, hiting him in the face. He heard an uproar from everyone as they started. Or maybe not.

**AN: Okay everyone. Almost finished. Whoo, I apologize again for the alteness of the previos chapter. I sincerely thought that it was up. Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. Anyway, thank you, for those sticking, and even to those who just show appreciationa and read it. I'll be going to school next Monday, so don't expect a lot of updates, if finish this one before then, for **Wanna Be Friends?**. Alright, hope you enjoyed and ****Hwyl fawr! 3**


	16. Scorpious

**AN: Yay! I've finally reached Scorpious! I've been wanting to do his since, forever. Okay everyone, thank for stickin g with me and readin this it really means a lot. I'm not sure if I'll do my OCs or not, but I probably won't unless, people want it. Thank you to ticking-minds for the favorites story alert! So kind you guys. So anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Next Generation: Their Story

Scorpious

"Rose! Come back!" Scorpius called his voice echoing across the grounds. Not many people were around, as it was Christmas break. Plus the fact that they were by the lake, didn't help either; the lake always gave off extra chill during the winter.

"Just nevermind Scorpious. I'm fine. And stop yelling. It's getting annoying." Rose snapped, still several paces in fron to him. He caught up with her finally, and came in front of her, grabbing her shoulders lightly. He was always so gentle with her. It was his way.

"No, you're not fine, Rose. What's wrong? You love Christmas! Why are you so sad. Usually, you can't stop smiling." Scorpius asked, his voice low and urgent.

"It's _nothing_!" She insisted her blue eyes, flaring in panic. She turned on her heel, her red hair flying in a beautiful, arch.

"No, it's something big. I can tell. You can't stop wringing your hands." Scorpius pointed out, not completely able to stop his small smile at her endearing habit.

She glanced at her hands and glared at them for giving her away. She forced them apart, and for the first time, Scorpious noticed small unshed tears in her eyes. Anger, hot and uncontrollable flooded to the suface, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who made you cry?" Scorpious demanded, grabbing her shoulders angain. He put in extra effort, not wanting to hurt her.

She sniffled, her eyes turning red, and tears poured from her eyes. Scorpius could see that she was getting cold as she started to shiver. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her to the castle. They finally reached the warnth, and Scorpiuos' worry diminished, but only a little. She was still bawling her eyes out. They stopped in the Great Hall as it was closest. It was empty since lunch was over. He sat her down on the closet set of tables.

He sat next to her, and turned his body towards her his eyes softer as he asked her again.

"Rose, _please._ Tell me who made you cry. She glared, defiantly at him for a moment, but apparently changed her mind as she pulled a letter from her pocket and handed it to him, hher eyes downcast. He gave her a bewildered look and opened it, he was surprised to see him own father's handwriting.

_Dear Rose,_

_It has come to my attention that you have formed a romantic relationship with my son. I must tell you that I do not approve of this realtionship. I gave him forewarning of the dangers of dating someone like you, though it appears that he did not listen. It is with this mindset that I give _you_ forewarning. You are not what is good for my son, and your blood his unworthy of him. Of course, you could very well not listent o me, but if you do not, I will be forced to punish my son, as it seems that you may not listen if I were to threaten you. Break up with him this year, and he won't be sent abroad, nor will he lose his inheritance._

_Kindest regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Scorpious clenched his jaw and shook with anger. He glanced up at Rose who was looking forlorn as she glanced out of a window.

"Rose." he enunciated her name, and she snapped her gaxe back to him. Before he could speak she beat him to the punch.

"Scorpius. . .I need to break up with you. I won't let him do those things to you. I have to try." her tears were washing fresh now, and Scorpiuos felt a sharp knife of pain hit his chest near his heart as he watched her. He grabbed her again and gestured for her to follow him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a new destination. The Great Hall offered little privacy. The went to an unused classroom, and he sat down on a desk, and she sat next to him. She ws looking away now, and Scorpious grasped her chin, turning her head towards him.

"Rose. I don't care about that. If he takes my inheritance, fine. I can work. If he sends me abroad, I can still write you letters. I don't _care. _As sappy as this sounds, that stuff means nothing next to being with you and seeing you smile." Scorpious proclaimed, his grey eyes flashing with determination. Rose stared at him and gave him a soft smile.

"It's okay, Scorpious. I want what's best for you. Even if that means. . ." she trailed off tears, brimming over more frantic. Scorpious wiped them away, and felt a wave of hat wash over _father_ did this, to the girl he knew he loved, and Scorpious was sure he would never forgive him.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Scorpious intoned, reaching for her hand.

"Didn't you hear me? I sa-" Scorpious cut across her, and she glared as it was a reflex.

"I know what you said, but you're not listening to _me._ I said I don't care, and you don't seem to realize that. You're going to help me make a Howler for dad." Scorpious said his jaw ticking.

"What? Scorpious, that's not a good idea. He'll be mad." Rose stated feeling silly for stating the obvious.

"That's what I was going for. I'm not letting him say that stuff to you, threaten you, and walk away like he's boss. He must have forgotten that I turned seventeen last month. I can access my inheritance now anyway. He also can't send me anywhere. So his threats are empty anyway. I'm surprised that you didn't see that Rose." Scorpious smirked. Rose flushed. She really should have seen that, now that the facts were laid down in front of her. She sent Scorpious a furious glare.

"Why didn't you tell me! I was fretting over that bloody letter for two weeks!" Rse shrieked punching Scorpious' arm.

Scorpious' paused.

"Two weeks. For that long? And you didn't tell me?" Scorpious was a little hurt that she hadn't told him.

"I'm sorry. I was just worrying. Besides. It soen't really matter as his threats were empty from the very beginning. That means he forgeot your birthday!" Rose yelled indignantly.

"Rose, I know you're upset, but you really shouldn't yell unless you want to explain to Filch why we're `prowling about'." Scorpious mocked.

"Oh, hush. Why woud he write those letters then, if the threats were obsolete?" Rose pushed. Scorpious, laughed darkly.

"Isn't it obvious? He knew it was obsolete, but he must have thought you wouldn't notice. It was a bluff, _and _blackmail. He must have counted on the fact you woulnd't show it to me." Scorpious explained.

Rose frowned, as she hadn't seen that either. Then suddnely she exploded with anger that made her shake, and her hair seemed to puff, with anger and her blue eyes darkened with anger.  
>"He tricked me! That lousy, bloody git! I'll curse him straight to Mars!" Rose turned on her heel and immediately head in the direction of the doors that led out. Scorpious grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. For a moment she looked like she would curse him, but her eyes softened.<p>

"Are you really going to curse my dad? That would be brilliant, but I'd rather stick to the Howler." Scorpious intoned, his eye rolling at her expression. She was abviously trying to decide if she should curse his dad(he knew that even if she did decide, her nature would stop her. She was actually a very nonviolent person, though he knew if she got any angrier, that could easily change.

"Oh all right." Rose gave in, her eyes rolling. Making the Howler was easy, and Scorpious let loose his feelings about what his father said to her, and to him, to a lesser extent.

"Right, you know how to make, one right?" Scorpious asked. He smiled at her affronted face.

I'm deeply offended that you would even ask that! Do I know how to make a Howler. Of course I do." she retorted her lips pursing.

"Just asking, no need to get all huffy." Scorpiuos muttered. She shot him a glare, before pulling out an envelope, and parchment.

"Right. we'll need to do this in an unused classroom, so let's go." Rose was already walking away, and Scorpious hurried to follow her. She entered a classroom, and closed the door behind him. She sent a locking charm.

"Rose, I had no idea you were that kind of girl." Scorpious laughed. Rose rolled her eyes, and replied.

"I'm just making sure no one can barge in and demand to know what we're doing." Rose retorted, though, there wwas a blush dusting across her nose. She cast a few more charms, and she turned to Scorpious.

"Okay. You can do as much yelling as you want now. No one can hear." Rose said sitting on a desk.

"Great. Let's do this."

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Alright, so you promise it won't blow up before it reaches, him?" Scorpious asked as they ventured to the Owlery.

"Honestly, Scorpious, do you have any faith int my abilities?" Rose asked shaking her head, though a smile tugged at her lips.

"Of course, but you've never done this before." Rose furrowed her brow.

Sccorpious knew that she would be able to make it. He doubted it was very difficualt, and Rose was brilliant. He just liked to tease her a little bit. She knew what he was doing and she sent him a halfhearted glare for his trouble. She chortled and she huffed, finishing the spell. The envelope turned red as she performed the spells. When it was done, Scorpious gave her a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. She giggled, and sat next to him on a windowsill, handing him the envelope. He put his Howler inside and sealed the envelope. Rose leaned on his shoulder, and looked at him.

"Thank you, Scorpious, for standing up for me. You're my cunninge serpent." She said giving him a grin. He rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek after sending the letter off.

"And you are my brave little lion." he replied as she giggled.

"Oh please, if I'm a lion-lioness rather-I most certainly wouldn't be _little_. Besides you can't start a sentence with `and'." She replied. Scorpious rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully.

"Oh shut up. You don't even care you just like to hack me off." Scorpious replied rolling his eyes at his smartass girlfriend.

"What? I just want to lead you down the path of correct grammar. It will lead you to so many places." Rose deadpaned, her voice singsong.

Scorpious rolled his grey eyes, and grinned at her. She was wonderful, and brilliant, and she didn't seem to know it. Her vivid red hair, blue eyes, those beautiful smattering of freckles, and her slightly tanned skin. She noticed his stare and looked inquiringly at him.

"What? Is there something on my face? Great a tender moment, and stupid smudges or som-" Scorpious pressed his lips to hers and effectively made her shut up. After a few blinding moments they both pulled away, and Rose stared at him.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, her voice a small whisper.

"Because you're beautiful. Plus, I wanted you to shut up." Scorpious replied, his voice low. She rolled her eyes and pushed him before getting up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're such a prat. Why are you such a prat?" Rose asked, mostly to herself.

Scorpious shrugged and grinned. "It's a talent." He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. She ended up between his legs and grinned at him.

"Are you trying to have your way with me? Here I thought you were a well-meaning gentleman." Rose grinned, her eyes sparkling. Scorpious rolled his eyes, but a grin surfaced on his face too.

"Of course not. I'm not allowed to want to be near my girlfriend?" Scorpious asked.

"Of course, but watch out. I pack a punch." Rose warned, though it was marred by her everlasting smile.

"I was counting on that." he murmured kissing her lips. He smiled at her, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"C'mon," she said suddenly. "Let's go to McGonagall." Rose said pulling Scorpious away from the window and towards the castle. She saw people wandering about with friends and family and w ondered where they'd been. She ignored Scorpious' pleas of why they were going and wondered if anyone would mind what she was planning. Immediately her mind jumped to her dad, but she shrugged. She'd cross that bridge when she got there. Besides, she was going to the Burrow and Grandma Molly pretty much ruled the Burrow. Her dad would have no say really.

"Why are we going to Professor McGonagall? What could we possibly need to do there?" Scorpious demanded.

"Well I need to ask her something, and I was hoping she could help us." Rose answered, her words coming quickly in her excitement. She sped walked and despite his height Scorpious struggled to keep up.

"Can I speak now? Or are you still busy?" Scorpious asked. Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and sighed dramatically.

"Yes, I guess you can. But, as I was _about_ to say. I'm going to ask McGonagall if we could leave, and go to my house." Rose explained, as she kept walking.

"Um, what makes you think she'll even do it?" Scorpious inquired, his eyebrow shooting up.

"She's my godmother. Maybe she'll do this little favor for me." Rose shrugged. She stopped at the gargoyle and gave it a smile, knowing that it wouldn't care. "Harmony." she said, her voice calm and confident.

"Enter, then." the gargoyle griped.

Scorpious rolled his eyes. Would those things ever be happy? He and Rose entered and Headmistress McGonagall looked up at them both, surprise etched into her somewhat wrinkled face.

"Rose, Scorpious? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be celebrating your holiday." she said. Some of the portraits looked up. Including the two late Headmasters. Headmaster Sanpe(predictably) sneered, and Headmater Dumbledore smiled, gently.

"Well, we kind of were, but I was wondering if it was possible if I could go home, and if Scorpious could come too." Rose said. McGonagall looked a little surprised, but she recovered.

"Well, naturally you couldn't go on the Hogwarts Express. Though, I'm sure you could Floo through my office. Unless, however, you have Mr. Malfoy's parents permission, he cannot participate." McGonagall stated looking between them both, looking for an explanation. Scorpious spoke up smirking just a little bit.

"I'm seventeen, so that won't be necessary, Professor."

Again she looked mildly surprised, but hid it well. She must have been very good at her job. For a moment, McGonagall looked very conflicted. Then she smiled kindly at Rose and Scorpious.

"Oh all right Rose, but you should watch out for your father. I'm sure he won't be particularly pleased with you doing this without his permission." McGonangall said smiling.

"Thank you Minnie!" Rose said, bounding forward and hugging her godmother.

McGonangall accepted this hug with a smile and handed them a pot of Floo powder from her desk. Rose accepted it first and yelled "The Burrow." in a clear voice. She watched as green flames enveloped her, and Scorpious and Minnie disappeared. She steeped into the Floo room of the Burrow, and shook off her soot. The Floo room was ana addition that hadn't existed as long as the rest of the house. It'd been added since family had been floo'ing in all over the place. Nowadays, though it was always quiet. She went got out of the way of the fireplace, as she didn't want to get hit by Scorpious whenever he flew out. She stepped out just in time, as a few seconds later, he flew out. She heard him grunt as he stood up, and shook the soot off of him.

"You know we forgot our luggage right?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Minnie will realize. She'll probably send it to us, whenever she has time." Rose said, but really she was hoping. Minnie had a calm heart afterall, but as a lesson, she might not send it to them.

Before Scorpious could reply, the heard muffled footsteps, and turned. Rose was prepared to greet her grandmother, ask if Scopious and her could stay, but she wasn't prepared to see her own father, and her Uncle Harry enter, wands held aloft.

"Um, hello dad. Scorpious and I fancied coming to the Burrow." Rose said brightly, masking her discomfort. Scorpious was having his bravery tested by staring Ron in the face, his posture deceptively calm. He gave a respectful nod and stayed quiet. Uncle Harry was the first to recover and he gave Rose a quick hug and shook Scorpious' hand. Ron gave Scorpious an appraising look before turning towards Rose and giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the chhek. however, when Rose couldn't see his face, he continued to glare at Scorpious. Scorpious' eyes widened. Rose pulled away and gave her dad a smile, obviously thinking that everything was okay.

"Anyway, dad what are you and Uncle Harry doing here? I though you'd be home with Hugo." Uncle Harry answered, since Ron was still glaring at Scorpious.

"Oh, well, everyone, but you and Dominique said they weren't going to make it, but she's here too. Everyone's here, actually." Harry said glancing at Ron, and smiling.

Rose's eyebrows went up and she looked thoroughly elated.

"Really? Uncle Charlie too?"

"Yep. Came over yesterday." Harry said. Ron turned away and smiled at Rose.

"Your Grandma will be happy to see you. She was sad when she heard you weren't coming." Ron said. Though, Scorpious felt that her grandmother wasn't the only one to missed her.

"Aw, well how about we go in now? I'm sure the suspense is killing them." Rose winked, grabbed Scorpious' hand(Ron's glare intesnsified), and left the room. She went to the living room, and was faced with the faces of people she loved. All her aunts, uncles, cousins, her brother, mother, and friends of the family, who quite honestly _were_ family. Her grandma was the first to see her and stood up, smiling, and gave Rose a large hug. She seemed to not notice Scorpious there, attached to her hand. However, others noticed. SHe noticed most of her cousins were giving Scorpious an appraising look, but James, Fred, and Hugo were giving him threatening looks, and fingering their wands. Scorpious wondered if they'd find it rude if he left now. He'd met most of them, at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that he'd formally introducd himself as Rose's boyfriend. He was sure that it would cause a rise out of this lot. Rose stepped away from her grandma's hug, and turned to the room at large.

"Everyone, this is Scorpious Malfoy, my boyfriend, and we just decided to visit for Christmas, since we were getting kinda bored stuck in the castle." Rose explained. Scorpious was surprised that she would lie to them. Well, she'd been mostly right, but she'd ignored that fact that his own father played a part in this visit. The thought made his thoughts darken. He looked up, and saw the curios looks everyone was sending him.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you hungry?" Rose's grandmother asked, her face kind, and expectant. Scorpious was hungry, as a matter of fact. Though he wouldn't be able to eat surrounded by people who would happily hex him. Scorpious wondered why they seemed to hate him. It could be that his dad was an arse to most of their parents, but Scorpious felt it was more the fact that he was dating Rose. He sighed. Apparently he was going to starve over Christmas break. He fought the strong urge to roll his eyes. Just thinking of eating in a metaphorical dragon's nest had him paling.

"Looking pasty there, Malfoy! What's wrong?" Fred Weasley exclaimed. He saw a dark woman, who appeared to be his mother, and girl who was darker than him, but lighter than the mother give him withering glares, and shushing him. He sat back, though a shadow of a smirk remained there. He saw a few of them chuckle and laugh. Vicious creatures. He saw Rose's smile faltered, and grabbed her hand. He saw a few eyebrows rase at this. A strawberry-blonde haired girl gave him a saucy grin, and wink. He had a feeling this family was pretty friendly with each other. He sighed. How could Rose be sane all those years of school when she came home every summer to _this_?

_Don't pretend that you aren't jealous. You wish you had a family like that. _

Scorpious frowned. That was true. He loved his famiyl, yes. But, seeing them htere, close laughing. He was a little bit jealous wasn't he? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mrs. Weasley Senior speaking to him in a calming, voice. She was a natural-born mother, wasn't she? She was talented at that, if the way she carried herself meant anything.

"Are you hungry, dear? Don't mind them. They just forget that they're in the prescence of the people who raised them, and forget their manners." She shot a pointed look at Fred, and another boy next to him. He recognized James Potter by his pronounced smirk, and windblown hair. Scorpious found it no surprise that he would be counted among the trouble makers.

"Oh, just a little. I'm sure I can last until dinner." Scorpious said. Giving her a polite smile and nod.

"Oh, no. No! I insist. Audrey, dear, is there any kidney pie left over?" she aske, turning to an auburn haired woman with dark green eyes. She was short compared to most of the people around her. She stood up and turned to Mrs. Weasley, grinning widely.

"Oh, yes, but, let me get it for you, Molly. You must be tired." she said in a slow, calming voice. Molly smiled at her as she passed by and patted her cheek.

"Thank you, dear. How, much would you like Scorpious?" Audrey ased, her eyebrows pulling up with her question. Everyone turned to look at him and he felt distincly uncomfortable. Rose squeezed his hand, sensing his discomfort. He gave her a small smile, and turned to her grandmother, a samll still on his face.

"Oh, not much. I'm not that hungry. But, uh, some vegetables would be good too." Scorpious gave an embarrassed cough. There were amused snorts from those around him. Scorpious blushed. So he liked the taste of vegetables. Was that so weird? Rose gave a small giggle, and kissed his cheek. Scorpious flushed even harder under her lips, and his stomach tingled. He gave her an impish smile, and turned back to Mrs. Wealey who was grinning.

"Now, don't you laugh. It's perfectly alright for him to want vegetables. You'll be eating them to by the way. Or I'll jinx them down your throats." she narrowed her eyes at them, and some visibly gulped. Scorpious hid a smile. He was already liking this woman. When Audrey left(aafter giving him a little smile) a woman stood up among them, and the resemblance between her and Rose was staggering. Except the hair color and eyes. Maybe a few bone differences, but she looked just like her mother. Rose hugged her mother and turned to him.

"Scorpious, this is my mother. Hermione Weasley." Her mother shook his hand, and Scorpious noticed a few scars. Battle scars from the war, surely. He noticed a very prominent one across her neck. As if a knife had been pressed there. He fought a shudder.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." he said. he saw most of the women exchange looks, and smirk. Apprarently there were a lot of Mrs. Weasleys here. He wasn't surprised at this fact.

"It's nice to meet you too. Some of us have been waiting to, er, officially meet you." she said, giving her daughter an apologetic smile. Scorpious made no effort to hide his smirk. It was nice to know, that his girlfriend talked about him a lot. Rose flushed. Before he could say anything the strawberry-haired girl stood up and strode forward to him. She had hair that was short. Cut long in the front, but short in the back, and she wore a very pronounced smirk. Though it came off playful, as opposed to James' self important one.

"It's nice to fianlly mee the boy tosteal my cousin's heart," she said, smiling. She lowered her voice until only she and him could hear it.

"If you hurt her, at _all_. I'll rip your throat out. With my bare. Hands." She threatened, her blue eyes, hard and dark. Scorpious resisted the urge to step back.

She suddenly smiled. "He's keeper Rose." she said before winkin. She sat on the lap of a man, who wrapped his arms around her. He heard laughs, and really rolled his eyes. This family was obviously testing to see how well he could last here. He would make it. It couldn't possibly that hard.

**Dinner**

Scorpious was losing his mind. By the time he went back to Hogwarts, he would have been mental. Dinner. so far was interesting. James had set fireworks under the table, and Fred had beetles in the food. (how he managed it, he wasn't sure)Both of their mothers and their grandmother promptly put them in their place ("Acting like children!" "I didn't raise you to behave that way, Fred Weasley." "I'll jinx your feet together, if you misbehave again.")

"So, Scorpious. What are some of your hobbies?" asked a man with gruesome scars on his face, and neck.

Scorpious was just noticing how scarred this family was from the war. He knew that Rose had lost an uncle before she was even born.

"Well, I like to fly a little bit, but I didn't want to be on the team." Scorpious. He almost wanted say he liked to duel, but knew that _this_ family would take that as an open invitation to attack.

"Really? What position do you play?" a dark-skinned woman asked, her eyes alight with subdued excitement.

"I'm more of a Chaser, myself, but I can sorta play Seeker." he said shrugging. The woman leaned forward, and grinned.

"Really? I'm a Chaser too. Well, was. Now I mangage account books, and do the business part of the shop. Not that his bloke can." she said gesturing to George Weasley, her husband. He saw her whisper something to him, and he shook hi head before taking out a prosthetic ear. and tilted toward her. She whispered again, he laughed, and turned toward her, kissing her cheek before gesturing for quiet. It took a few moments, before he turned to them all, a sly grin on his face.

"Family, friends, guests. Lend me your ear." he called. This caused a few groans, of complaint. Scorpious saw Roxanne rool her eyes, as were most of the table, aside from his wife, who just smiled, and chuckled.

"What is it George? I'm hungry, and you're interrupting me." Rose father said, food halfway to his mouth.

"Well, I propose that we have a mock Quidditch game, to welcome our guest here," he nodded to Scorpious. "Into our humble home." he grinned, nearly stretching his face. There was suddenly electricity in the air, as the room at large(most of which were very talented Quidditch players) leaned around their neighbors, silently asking Mrs. Wealey Senior permission. She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. For a few moments, Scorpious was sure she'd say no, but she smiled, and nodded.

"If you must." she shrugged. The room broke out into smiles, and were already picking out teams. There were two, one of which included Scorpious. He saw them planning out strategies, based on who was on which team. They took it very seriously here. The only people who didn't look very excited were Lucy, Victoire(he'd gotten her name during dinner), Rose(he'd already anticipated this), and a few of the mothers. Other than that everyone was mildly excited(Teddy) excited(Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Molly) or nearly jumping out of there skin excited(James, Fred, Lily, Roxanne, George, Angelina, Harry, Ron etc.) By the time dinner was done, and the dishes cleaned, the backyard was in near pandemonium as they fixed it up, and made makeshift goal posts. In about tens minutes, everyone was reacy to fly. The game was surprisingly fun, and fun to watch as well. With this large a group of people, it was interesting to say the least. When his team had finished playing( 245-95; they won) he sat down with Rose (who refereed) and grabbed her hand. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's not so bad is it? I mean, you're not uncomfortable, are you?" she asked, biting her lip anxiously.

"Of course I'm uncomfortable. A lot of them seem like they wanna kill me just for dating you, but I'd face a dragon for you, so no worries." he said shrugging. She smiled and leaned on him, her eyes, drifting closed.

"So, you can live with this?" she asked, her voice sleepy, and tired. He smiled and wrapped his arms, around her, to keep her warm. He kissed her temple and rested his head on herown vivid red hair.

"Yeah. I can live with it."

**Oh. My. God. This took so much longer than I thought it would. I'm so tired. I might got to sleep without doing my homework. Nayway, I hope this wasn't a terrible last chapter, and that it was enjoyable as a lst chapter. I've decided **_**against**_** doing my own OCs of Neville's children because they don't really exist. I am awared that some of the ages of characters I've projected are wrong, but at least they exist in Potterverse right? Anywa, thanks to anyone who showed any knid of support, whether I knew it or not. Thank you. I'll most likely go on Hiatus for **Wanna Be Friends** but I'll try to type a bit each day. I expect I should have something up by the end of the month, or the beginning of next month. Also, I need a Beta, so if anyone wishes to be my Beta, hit me up. ****Donec iterum meey. 'Tis Latin. Look it up ^.^**

**Bye-bye! 3**


End file.
